All the way with LBJ
by HeartOfTheWild
Summary: How WILL they write the next season... my thought...
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so I have been pondering how this is going to go for Jean Blake. How and why and what will happen in the new season. This is my thought on how it begins…_

 **All the way with LBJ**

Jean sat in the chill morning light staring blankly across the kitchen table at the empty seat. Her cup of tea growing steadily colder in her hands. Three months now. He had been gone three months and there was nothing to fill the empty hole in her heart and life. Damn this government. They had already taken one husband from her, why did they have to take this one too? Bloody Holt and his 'all the way with LBJ' nonsense.

And damn Lucien too. For listening to them, for believing them, for being swayed by their need. For being convinced that the Armed Services had the right to recall him, at his age! It wasn't fair. He had avoided Korea only to now be swept up in this new mess in Indo China.

'Military Liaison and Medical Advisor in Saigon. Only a 6-month assignment; they need me.' Lucien had said to her, pleading. Jean sniffed to herself derisively. What about her? Didn't SHE need him more? Hadn't she already given this country enough?

Derek Alderton had been right though. Lucien was perfect. He spoke impeccable French, and Vietnam was a former colony of France. Many of the educated civilians there spoke French. Or else they spoke Mandarin, and Lucien had a working knowledge of that too. He had contacts throughout Asia, he understood the culture and how things worked in the East.

From the censored letters she had already received it was obvious he was proving invaluable to the military medical team there. Smoothing the way with his charm and eastern sensibilities, Lucien was able to soften the brashness of the Australians and wryly cajole the naïve and blustering Americans into co-operation with the locals. He was homesick and missed her, but he was also enjoying the thrill of being back in active medical service for the army.

Jean sighed again to herself. In the cold light of the day she could understand his need to go and the governments' need for his expertise. But the nights were so lonely without him. Three more months. Jean had to wait three more months before his secondment was finished and he would come home. It was a dangerous part of the world and Jean was worried sick about him. Daily the newspapers reported grim news. She hoped and prayed for his safety. She could only ever be happy again when she was in his arms once more.

There was a thump and a rattle upstairs as Charlie began to move about, getting ready for work. Jean rose from the kitchen table and went over to the sink. She poured her stone-cold cup of tea down the drain and switched on the kettle. She heard Charlie thumping down the stairs and smiled sadly to herself. At least she wasn't totally alone in the house! And Alice would be over later to take the afternoon surgery sessions.

'Morning, Mrs. Blake!' sang out Charlie as he entered the newly renovated kitchen.

Jean schooled her face into pleasantness and turned to her boarder. 'Morning, Charlie' she said with a smile, 'Eggs and toast?'

…

 _So, I thought this explains his absence, and if Craig cannot return, could explain Blake's continuing disappearance. Wild._


	2. Chapter 2

**All the way with LBJ: Chapter 2**

Charlie sat down at the kitchen table. Not in 'his' seat of course. No one ever sat in 'his' seat. There was an unspoken agreement between all visitors to the Blake household that they did not sit in Lucien's chair. They treated his seat as if he had just stepped out momentarily and would shortly return and take up his space again. Jean wasn't too sure if she liked this deference or not. In one way it was nice that his friends were silently acknowledging his station in the house, but in another way, she felt that it also drew attention to his absence, making it even more difficult for her to cope with the loss.

'You're up early,' commented Charlie to Jean.

'Yes, well.' Jean paused a second, then decided everyone knew, so why hide it? 'I find it hard to sleep alone in that big bed of ours.'

Charlie blushed ever so slightly.

'Anyway,' continued Jean, 'you're up with the chickens yourself. Though Matthew beat you out the door already. Are you on earlies this week?'

'Yes. And we have that complaint to investigate out at the Johnstone property this morning. The Boss wanted me and Bill to head out there early… Oh, ta' muchly!' Charlie said as Jean slide a plate of scrambled eggs on toast in front of him. He began to eat with the healthy appetite of a young man, shovelling in the eggs almost faster than he could chew and swallow.

Jean placed the teapot on the table with two cups and proceeded to pour herself and Charlie a cuppa. 'The old Johnstone place? What's happened out there?'

Charlie hastily took a mouthful of tea to wash down the eggs. 'Dunno. Old Man Johnstone rang yesterday complaining about thefts. Washing missing from the line, chook shed broken into and eggs taken, veggie patch raided. That sort of thing.'

'Sounds like kids, or maybe a swaggie helping himself?' speculated Jean.

'Probably. But Johnstone worries about the daughters being alone in the house and farm while he is out in the fields. So, he asked us to check up on it.' Replied Charlie.

Jean considered. Tim Johnstone was a widower in his early sixties. His daughters Janet and Elizabeth lived with him. Janet was in her early thirties, not married, what they used to call a 'spinster'. Her sister Elizabeth, 'Liz', was a good 10 years younger and considered rather flighty by the townsfolk. She had 'walked out' with several of the local boys over the years but none had suited her. Liz worked part time in town at a local newsagent and Jane kept house for her sister and father.

'Nice girls. I see Liz often when I walk up to get the paper. Janet tends to keep to herself a bit, but always says hello when I see her in town.' Remarked Jean.

'Um,' mumbled Charlie noncommittally through another mouthful of eggs on toast. He gulped it down and said, 'The father, Tim Johnstone, he's a bit of a dour one though.'

Jean gave a chuckle, 'Yes, he and Bill are two of a kind!' Charlie grinned back at her.

Charlie swiped the last bit of his toast around his plate to pick up the last eggy bits, popped it into his mouth, downed his tea and stood up.

'Well, I must be off. I'll see you tonight Jean,' he looked at her somewhat anxiously.

Jean smiled up at him. 'Yes. Yes, you will. I've got a nice roast chook planned for tonight's tea so if you are going to be late let me know. I'll set a plate on the warmer for you.'

'Beaut.' Charlie declared. 'See you then!' and he breezed out of the kitchen.

Jean sat at the table listening to the clatter and thumps of Charlie leaving the house. With a slam of the front door he was gone, and the quiet descended. A soft tick, tick, tick, from the mantle clock in the next room and a muffled call of a magpie from outside was the only hushed noise. There was a waiting stillness to the place that Jean found a bit unnerving. As if the house missed Lucien too.

'Well,' thought Jean to herself. 'Enough of this moping around. Things to do!' Finishing off the last of her tea she rose and turned to the shiny new kitchen sink. She smiled a bit to herself remembering the 'discussion' she had had with Lucien on the merits of a dual sink as opposed to a single basin.

Reaching over she turned on the new AWA transistor radio that Lucien had bought her before he had left. Spinning the dial, she soon found her favourite 'housework' station – the breakfast show featuring the Top of the Pops. Running the soap and detergent into the sink she smiled to the sounds of Cliff Richard's happy tune about going on a summer holiday.

In all honesty, Jean's days ran much the same as always. Chores and housekeeping in the morning. Hang out or fold or iron the laundry. Potter around in the sunroom. Check the account books, inventory the medical supplies. Take phone calls and make appointments for the afternoon surgery session. Plan the meals, do a bit of baking for Charlie and Matthew. It was all pretty much the same, except for the yawning hole that Lucien's absence made.

Throughout the morning Jean completed her chores to the beat of the radio. Jean had decided she quite liked that new mop-headed group, The Beatles. Upbeat tunes from Gary and the Pacemakers and some Elvis thrown in made the drudgery fly. The music took her mind of her worries about Lucien. She turned the radio up loud when she heard her favourite number by the Kingsmen come on and started to sing along… 'Louie, Louie..' She was so engrossed in the dusting and singing, the radio was so loud that she almost didn't hear the phone ringing.

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrinnnnnnnnnnnnnng!

Jean dropped the duster and raced to the phone. Slightly breathless she answered with 'Doctor Blake's residence, how can I help you?'

'Jean? It's Alice. What on earth is that racket?'

'Sorry Alice, just let me turn that down, I'll be right back.' Jean rested the phone on the hall table and hurried into the lounge room and turned off the transistor radio. Returning to the telephone she picked up the handset and spoke, 'There. Now, how can I help Alice?'

'Your choice of music is interesting.' Commented Alice dryly. 'But I did not call to discuss your taste in modern music. I am sorry Jean, but we are going to have to cancel appointments this afternoon. I won't be able to make it and the new locum has not yet arrived. There has been a death and I am needed here to conduct the autopsy.'

'Of course, Alice, perfectly understandable.' Jean gave a slight laugh. 'Lucien's patients are rather used to last minute cancellations, so it shouldn't be a problem.' Jean paused, then forged on, 'Is it someone we know?'

Alice hesitated a bit, then replied. 'Well, I really shouldn't discuss cases outside the morgue, but no harm in telling you I think. Charlie and Bill found a body near the Johnstone place this morning. Looks rather suspicious. Actually, the state of the body is quite interesting.' Stated Alice with a ghoulish sort of relish.

'Oh no! Not one of the Johnstone's, I hope?' Jean asked, hoping to forestall Alice telling her any gory details.

'Apparently not. No one has identified the body as yet… it might be difficult.' Alice paused. 'You are certain this won't cause an issue with the patients? I promised Lucien I would look after his practice for him.'

Jean reassured Alice with 'No. Not a problem Alice. You only had 3 bookings this afternoon anyway. They can easily be rescheduled.'

'Thank you, Jean.' Responded Alice. 'Once this new Locum arrives I can split the duties between here and the surgery, so this shouldn't happen again.'

'Well, we can discuss it tonight. You are still coming over for dinner, aren't you? And can you remind Matthew? It is Roast Chicken…followed by Apple Crumble.' said Jean temptingly.

Jean heard Alice's soft chuckle come down the phone line. 'You can count on me being there. And if I tell Inspector Lawson your crumble is on the menu you won't be able to keep him away!'

'Well, see you around 6.30 or so for a sherry.' With an exchange of goodbyes Jean hung up the phone.

Talking to Alice had lifted her spirits. She was looking forward to seeing her again tonight. It was fun to watch the interaction between her and Matthew. Lucien had compared the rate of their courtship to that of a glacier, although Jean didn't think Lucien was one to talk! And Jean was selfishly happy that he had decided to stay on in the house even after her marriage. Having him and Charlie here made the house less lonely and gave her day a purpose while Lucien was away.

In a happier frame of mind Jean got on with the day, with only a passing curious thought about what had happened out at the Johnstone's place. Perhaps she should pop over there and see how Liz was coping?

'I wonder if the Johnstone's like shortbread.' She mused to herself.

…..

 _Okay, now I have a 'Louie, Louie' earworm. Wild_


	3. Chapter 3

**All the way with LBJ: 3**

The Johnstone's had a fair stretch of property just to the north of Ballarat, running a few sheep, cattle and some grain crops. It was a well looked after place, all fences in good repair, well maintained dams, and a neat white weatherboard farmhouse surrounded by corrugated iron outbuildings.

Early that same morning found Sergeants Charlie Davis and Bill Hobart knocking on the front door of the said Johnstone's farmhouse. A tall woman with strong, but not unattractive features their knock, Janet Johnstone. Janet peered at them through the front screen door.

'Yes?' she enquired.

Charlie Davis took the lead. 'Your father, Tim Johnstone, requested we come out and investigate some farm thefts. Can you tell him we are here?'

Janet sighed slightly. 'He's been making a lot of fuss. I suppose you'd better come in. He's just out the back in the kitchen finishing his breakfast.' Janet opened the screen door and motioned them both in. 'Mind you wipe your feet!' she instructed sternly.

Both men took off their hats and duly wiped their feet as instructed and entered the house. They followed Janet down the long hallway to the back kitchen to find Tim Johnstone sitting at a scared and beaten wooden table reading the paper and drinking tea. You could see the same strong features in Tim Johnstone's face as was in Janet's. It was obvious they were father and daughter. Johnstone looked up at the two policemen as the entered and spoke, 'About time. I called yesterday.'

'We apologise for the delay, Sir,' said Charlie diplomatically. 'There were a few more urgent issues to attend to first. I'm Sergeant Davis and this is Sergeant Hobart. Now, can you tell us what the problem is?'

'Someone's been thieving from my place, and I won't have it!' declared Johnstone emphatically.

Bill took out his notebook and pencil and looked at Johnstone. 'When did this start and what exactly has gone missing, Sir?' he enquired.

'It started a couple of weeks ago,' put in Janet. 'I noticed that a chicken was gone. Thought it was the fox at first, but then the eggs started going and I know the chooks aren't off the lay yet. And the garden's been raided. Not sure how much has been taken, but all the beans are definitely all gone.'

'Some clothes off the line too, isn't that right Janet?' spoke Johnstone.

'Yes, a pair of your work trousers and a shirt. All old stuff but gone all the same. Oh, and an old towel as well.' She replied.

'Look,' said Johnstone to Charlie and Bill. 'That is small stuff. I'm not so hard up I can't afford to let some poor down and outer take a few things if he needs it to survive. Though I'd prefer it if they did a day's work in return! But now my farm tools are starting to go missing and I just can't afford to lose good tools.'

'What's missing?' asked Charlie.

'My good long-handle shovel and a mallet. Oh, and a bit of canvas that covered the tractor seems to be gone too.'

'Hmm.' Murmured Bill as he wrote it all down. 'Sounds a bit like someone's setting up camp somewhere near.'

'Dad? Remember yesterday I said I smelled smoke? Smelt like it was coming from top o' the gully up back of the sheds.' Remarked Janet.

'Right. You did too. Was going to check it this morning, but maybe these blokes can do that now.' He looked at Bill and Charlie speculatively.

'Certainly Sir, we can do that.' Replied Charlie politely. 'But first, you have another daughter, don't you? Has she noticed anything amiss?'

'That one wouldn't notice anything except a new colour lipstick at Woolworths,' scoffed Johnstone.

Charlie looked at Janet, who shook her head. 'No, Liz hasn't mentioned anything. But she is in town most days so wouldn't really have noticed.'

'Right,' said Bill putting away his notebook. 'Me and Sergeant Davis here will just take a bit of a look around the homestead. See what we can see.'

Johnstone stood up and put his empty cup in the sink. 'I'll walk you 'round the place.' He pulled a battered old hat off the hook on the wall and sloped out the rear kitchen door. Charlie and Bill followed while Janet watched them from the rear veranda with a slight scowl on her face.'

'Mind you don't trample those tomatoes!' she scolded. Her father waved a hand in acknowledgement without turning.

'She gets a bit testy these days,' mumbled Tim Johnstone. Bill and Charlie made no comment.

Johnstone walked the men through the rear yard, indicating the Hills Hoist at the far end. 'Clothes nicked from there.'

Bill noted the ground sloping away into a bit of scruffy bushland. 'Is that the gully?'

'Yep.' Responded Johnstone. 'Runoff from those hills behind the house flows into that. Floods sometimes. I've got a channel cut from it into the lower dam. Fills it right nicely in a good rain.'

The backyard was fenced with a low wire fence about 2 feet high. Charlie looked back at the gully and ridge. 'Anyone could hop that fence easily. Is there any road access on the other side of the gully?'

'Yep. Road runs along that there ridge then down past the gully to the main road. And that fence is just meant to keep the chooks in,' said Johnstone as he shooed one of the said chickens out of their path.

At the end of the yard was the vegetable patch, neatly enclosed by cyclone fencing to keep the 'roos and rabbits out. The chook shed was to one side and a large corrugated shed on the other. Bill peered around the garden. 'Nicely looked after,' he commented. Bill had a fine appreciation of a tidy vegetable garden.

'Janet's pride and joy. Her tomato chutney wins prizes at the Royal Melbourne Show every year!' replied Johnstone with barely concealed pride. 'She's a right proper farm lass she is. Not like 'er sister.'

Bill and Charlie looked over the area carefully, seeing nothing amiss. The garden's gate was a simple lift-latch, and anyone could easily gain entry. Finding nothing much of interest they moved on around the farm and into the sheds. Johnstone showed them where the tractor loaded with a wagon of hay was located and the shed that housed his farm tools. Although the men carefully inspected the area they could see no signs of disturbance or anything suspicious.

They continued to search the homestead area and finally circled around to the rear of the outbuildings. They could see where the gully fed into a small dam. The area behind the sheds was littered with bits of discarded farm equipment. Charlie was making a cursory investigation of the jumble when he noticed a handle pocking out from behind a broken-down bit of disc harrow.

'Oy! Bill!' he called out. 'Over here!' Very carefully he climbed around the harrow and reached out and grabbed the pole that was sticking out. With a tug and a pull, he yanked at it.

Bill came over to watch. 'Careful, give it a twist.'

Charlie did as Bill suggested and pulled out a square bladed shovel.

'Me shovel!' exclaimed Johnstone. 'What's it doing slung out here?' He reached out to grab it, when Bill held him back.

'No, don't touch it. There's blood all over the blade.' Bill pointed out. Johnstone looked at him wide-eyed.

Charlie carefully laid the bloody tool on the ground and began a careful search of the area.

'Bill,' called Charlie. 'Better come see this.'

Charlie had moved around past the harrow out of view.

'Stay here. Don't move or touch anything.' Bill directed Johnstone. He walked around to where Charlie was and looked down. Bill and Charlie turned to look at each other soberly.

'Well, better get the boss out.' Bill commented.

'And Doctor Harvey.' Agreed Charlie.

Laying on his back, impaled by the tines of an old hay spreader was the body of a man. The left side of his face was smashed in and bloody. The man was dead. Very dead.

… _... edit 28/02/18..._

 _realised Janet's tomatoes would be no where near ripe come Melbourne Show time (spring). So changed to 'tomato chutney'._.


	4. Chapter 4

**All the way with LBJ 4**

Bill and Charlie hovered nearby while Chief Inspector Matthew Lawson watched Doctor Alice Harvey. The woman was good at her job, that was evident, and she dealt with dead bodies all the time, but Matthew still felt a bit hesitant about her taking over this aspect of Lucien's work. Alice inspected the corpse, carefully touching the broken face, looking closely at the wicked iron tines piercing the chest, and finally taking the body's temperature.

Alice did a few mental calculations then spoke, 'Full rigor. He's been dead at least 18 hours.'

'Humph.' Grunted Matthew. 'Cause of death?'

'Can't be totally certain until I get him on the table. The blow to the face caused massive trauma; jaw and teeth broken, left eyeball dislodged. Looks like the cheek is fractured as well.' Alice paused, considered. 'These three iron spikes have pierced him through from the back. Through the lung and it looks like through the heart as well. But was he dead from the blow before falling back onto the spikes? Lots of blood loss, soaked right into the dry soil. But I can't be sure what killed him until I open him up.'

'Nasty,' grimaced Matthew. 'Have you seen enough? Can we move him?'

'Yes,' agreed Alice, 'but I think it is best you leave the spikes intact. I want x-rays with them in position. Cut them here, here and here.' She indicated the base of the three tines. 'I'm sure there is an appropriate tool around here somewhere.'

'Bolt cutters.' Stated Bill. 'I'll see if Johnstone has any.' He turned on his heel and walked back to the house where Johnstone sat with Janet on the veranda waiting for the outcome of the grisly discovery on their farm.

Matthew looked at Charlie. 'You say there is blood on the shovel?'

'Yes, around the flat of the blade.' Replied Charlie. He indicated the tool lying on the scrubby grass near the dead man.

'And you touched the handle?' Matthew said gruffly.

'Yes, when I reached in to where it was lodged and pulled it out.'

Matthew scowled at him. 'Well, we can only hope you didn't corrupt any fingerprints. Next time wear your gloves, that's what you've got them for.'

Charlie looked abashed. 'Yes, Boss.'

'Anything else?' Matthew asked Alice. She stood up and regarded him impassively.

'That should do it.' She said, then turned to Charlie and instructed; 'Tell the ambos to try and get him and the spikes to me in one piece.'

'Any I.D. on him?' Matthew asked Charlie.

'Nothing in his outer pockets. We couldn't turn him over to check his trouser pockets. Nothing in the immediate area. Bill and I will do a complete search around the homestead.'

Just then the ambulance rolled up the driveway. Bill, who was walking back from the house with a set of bolt cutters in his hands indicated to the ambos where to pull up.

'See that you do. Clear this up and get the body to the morgue. Interview Johnstone and Janet again. Bag that shovel and get it dusted. Then you and Bill have your reports to me on my desk by the end of today.'

Matthew was just a bit cranky with Charlie for his carelessness. He looked at Alice and indicated to her to proceed him to his car. She arched an eyebrow at him, picked up her medical bag and strolled back to the vehicle.

Looking at Charlie once more he pursed his lips and said 'Proceed. No more mistakes.'

…..

It was silent in the cabin of the car as Matthew and Alice drove back to the Station.

Finally, Alice broke the silence, 'You were a bit harsh on Charlie back there.'

Matthew grunted. 'He's not a rookie. He knows better than to make a stupid mistake like that. Contaminating evidence.'

They rolled along in silence for a few minutes.

Then Matthew said, 'You okay?'

'Yes.' Responded Alice shortly.

Another short silence. Then Alice sighed. 'I forgot.'

'Forgot what?'

'Forgot how different they look. In the lab, on the table, its all nice and neat and clinical.' Said Alice with a slight hitch in her voice. 'In the world, outside, their humanity tends to come crashing down on you and you realise the futility of their death. They aren't just another puzzle to solve in the lab.'

Matthew quietly reached across the bench seat and rested his hand on Alice's knee. 'Sorry love.'

'I'll be fine. Its my job.' Alice took one hand off the steering wheel and patted Matthews hand. Then she continued driving back to the station.

…..

Later that evening Matthew and Alice sat at the dinner table with Jean. Dinner had been held up an hour, so Alice could complete her autopsy, and Charlie was still at the Station finishing off his paperwork. Jean had turned the oven to low after a call from Alice and she delayed starting the veg until Matthew had walked in the door. A plate was set aside in the warmer for Charlie and when Alice arrived, the three sat down to enjoy Jean's roast chicken. She appreciated her friends being with her, and they in turn were sensitive enough to realise she found their company comforting.

As they ate, Matthew and Alice discussed the case. Jean did not object, years living with Lucien had hardened her stomach to the discussion of grisly details over a meal. In fact, she found herself rather enjoying the mystery of the case. As they talked about it, she began to realise how much she had missed the way Lucien always involved her and asked her advice when he was working on a puzzle.

'Alice,' she asked, 'what killed him?'

'A metal tine pierced his heart. The facial injury was serious, and if he had lived would have needed major reconstructive surgery. And perhaps have suffered a brain injury. But it was the spike that killed him.' Alice informed Jean.

'So,' Jean pondered, 'someone hit the victim with a shovel. Hard. Hard enough to knock him off his feet perhaps. He fell backwards and landed on the spikes of the hay spreader. An accident?

'Landing on the hay spreader may have been an accident, but hitting someone like that with a shovel? That was no accident.' Said Matthew.

'And no clue who he is?' Jean continued.

Alice shook her head. 'No, no wallet or identifying papers on him. Something might come up with dental records or fingerprints.'

'He is no one I recognise from around here.' Put in Matthew. 'Although I cannot claim to know every citizen in Ballarat, and his face is pretty damaged. Almost past recognition.'

Jean thought. 'Someone took his wallet? What about what he was wearing? Any clues there?

'His clothing was nothing unusual either. Off the rack suit and shirt from Peter Jacksons.' Shoes standard Bata men's brogues.' Replied Alice.

'Both have stores in every town and city. Available almost everywhere.' Confirmed Jean.

'He had a tram ticket in his back trouser pocket. City section, so he has been in Melbourne recently. It was punched for a Monday.' Said Alice.

'Thursday today.' Mused Jean. 'So, he could have just arrived in town.'

'Hmm. Maybe. Pity they don't date stamp those things, just punch by weekday.' grumbled Matthew.

'His hands, though,' said Alice. 'His hands were clean, soft even. Nails beautifully manicured. Whatever his occupation was, it didn't involve hard labour.'

'So probably not sleeping rough either,' Matthew was trying to connect the murder to the spate of thefts from the Johnstone place but couldn't see a link.

The front door opened, and they heard Charlie arrive home. He looked in the kitchen and saw the three sitting around the table. 'Sorry I'm late Mrs. Blake,' he said.

Jean smiled at him. 'Not a problem, Charlie. I've kept your dinner warm. Go change and wash up and join us.'

'Thanks Mrs. B.' He smiled back at her. 'It smells great.' Then he looked over apprehensively at Matthew who was watching him.

'Anything to report?' asked Matthew somewhat tersely.

'Paperwork is all on your desk. Full interviews with Tim and Janet Johnstone, they alibi each other, didn't see or hear anything. We got some clean prints off the handle. I sent the results off to the lab in Melbourne along with samples of my prints and Johnstone's for elimination. No wallet or i.d. found at the scene. Bill and I are going back again tomorrow to do another search and include the outer surrounds and gully.' Charlie was concise and quick.

Matthew nodded in approval. 'Good work.'

Charlie felt a sense of relief. He hated disappointing the Boss.

'Matthew, let the lad get his dinner,' reproached Jean. Matthew just grunted and waved Charlie off. Charlie left, then returned shortly and tucked into the roast.

They tossed theories and speculations around while they finished the meal, enjoying Jeans apple crumble with ice cream. Finally, Jean sent Charlie and Matthew to the lounge room to watch game shows on the tv. Jean cleared the table and Alice helped her.

Both women were standing at the sink doing the dishes. Jean washed while Alice dried and put away.

'It's all a bit muddled and confusing.' Alice said in a perturbed voice.

'It certainly is.' Agreed Jean.

'I don't really know what I'm expected to do next.' It wasn't like Alice to be unsure.

Jean stopped and thought for a few seconds. 'Well. I think the best thing we can do is ask ourselves, "What would Lucien do in this situation." And do that'.

Alice considered. Then declared. 'I think he'd go have a sticky beak around the Johnstone's place again.'

'Well, I've made some shortbread today, and I was going to go take some out to Janet tomorrow. Sort of a neighbourly sympathetic visit. Perhaps you'd like to come with me?' Jean twinkled at Alice.

Alice grinned back. 'That would be ideal.'

…..


	5. Chapter 5

**All the way with LBJ 5**

Jean woke at 6am to a bright and shiny morning with the realisation that for the first time in weeks she had slept the night through, not waking once. Thinking about the death on the Johnstone farm had taken her mind off worrying over Lucien all night. The stone in her heart was still there, but for some reason it seemed lighter this morning and less of a burden. She turned and looked at Lucien's side of the bed and smiled somewhat sadly. Reaching out and patting his pillow she said, 'Good morning, dearest.' Throwing back the doona, Jean rose and began her day.

Charlie and Matthew were also up early. They both greeted her in the kitchen with a freshly made pot of tea, and Charlie had the toaster working double time. Sitting down to tea and toast she made light conversation with the men. Both Charlie and Matthew sensed the change in her demeanour and were grateful for it. It had troubled them both to watch the loneliness and depression that had descended on her the day Lucien left.

Matthew rattled the morning's paper as he read the latest gossip. The Blakes' had the local paper home delivered each day.

'Anything in the Courier about the murder, yet?' asked Jean.

'No. Although I expect Rose will be paying me a call this morning sometime.' He replied.

'Well, if she does, tell her not to be such a stranger. We hardly see her anymore since she moved into that flat of hers.'

'Hardly see her myself these days since she acquired that new fellow.' Matthew glanced quickly at Charlie. But Charlie was absorbed in spreading vegemite on his fifth piece of toast and made no comment.

'She seems to be doing well at the paper though. I see her by-line all the time these days.' Jean pointed out.

'She's doing mainly all local news now. I know she has been wanting to get onto one of the big Melbourne dailies. Last we spoke she was complaining about how provincial the Courier was.' Matthew frowned. He wasn't too keen on his niece moving down to the big smoke.

Jean chuckled. 'Rose is right. The Courier is mainly all gossip, local farm news and advertisements for farm equipment. Not much on international news. I was thinking about getting one of the Melbourne papers delivered. Maybe the Saturday Age – it comes up on Saturday morning around 10am. I'd like to follow what is going on over where Lucien is in more detail rather than just the 5-minute snippets we get on the 6 o'clock news.'

'Not a bad idea,' agreed Matthew. 'It's more comprehensive. And it has a great gardening section on the weekend.' He smiled at her.

'And all the footy news!' put in Charlie.

'Hmmm. Might just do that this morning.' Jean smiled at both men and began to clear the breakfast table as they got up to leave for work.

…..

Jean strode into the local newsagents not a half-hour later. She had to be back at the house before mid- morning when Alice was due to arrive. The Williams Newsagency on Sturt Street was just new this year and was a modern and bright, clean shop. As soon as it had opened Jean had started shopping there, abandoning the dismal newsagent she had previously been obliged to use. Ted Williams was a progressive businessman and his shop stocked a huge range of the latest magazines, cards, gifts and stationary. And it was just a happy coincidence, thought Jean to herself, that this was where Liz Johnstone happened to be working!

She glanced around the shop and saw Liz at the counter serving another early morning shopper. Browsing the magazine rack, she patiently waited for Liz to finish. Those Beatles were on the cover of the Woman's Weekly again she noticed!

'Mrs. Blake?' Jean looked up as Liz called to her. Her customer was just departing, and Liz beckoned Jean over. 'Have you come to pay your account?'

'Good morning Liz, how are you today? Yes, I will bring the account up to date, and I'd like to order the Saturday Age home delivered from now on,' responded Jean as she moved to the counter pulling out her chequebook from her purse as she did so.

'Oh! I am all at sixes and sevens this morning. Did you hear what happened out at our place?' Liz asked Jean excitedly.

'Yes, yes I did. Are you okay? How is Janet coping?' asked Jean.

'That Janet! Nothing phases her. She's my rock. But oh my, when I heard I nearly died! Its just too gruesome to be believed! I'm so glad I wasn't there, I'm sure I would have gone into hysterics!' gabbled the girl.

Quietly Jean thought to herself that it didn't seem to take much for Liz to work herself up into hysterics. But she said nothing except, 'How awful it must be for you all! Tell me, do you think Janet would mind if I stopped in on her this morning? I've made you all a bit of shortbread…'

Liz gave a little squeal of delight, 'Really! I love your shortbread. Yes, I am sure Janet would love to see you. And you know it will just give her another chance to try and wheedle the recipe out of you!'

'LIZ! Stop nattering! Get on with it already!' Ted Williams had just entered the shop from the backroom and noticed a backlog of customers starting to line up behind Jean.

Liz rolled her eyes at Jean and leaned forward saying in a loud stage whisper, 'Don't mind him. He's just grumpy because the card salesman hasn't showed all week, and no one knows where he's got to. Wish I knew where that Sammy has got to as well! He's just gorgeous and promised to take me out dancing!' Liz giggled inanely.

With that Liz pulled out the order book and proceeded to attend to Jeans' accounts. For all Liz's apparent air headedness, Jean had often observed the girl was precise and quick in her calculations. Possibly that was why Ted put up with Liz and her fluffy act, she did her job exceptionally well.

'There you go Mrs. Blake!' Liz presented Jean with her receipt. 'All done and dusted. Expect your first delivery of the Age this Saturday. Thank you for your custom… and please leave me an extra shortbread!'

Liz winked at her and then turned to the next customer with, 'Hello Mr. Schmidt! Did you hear what happened out at our place?'

Shaking her head slightly, Jean turned and left the shop.

…..

Jean wasn't long back from the shop when Alice arrived and the two women drove off in Alice's car out to the Johnstone place. They chatted companionably on the way and Jean filled Alice in on the Johnstone history as she knew it.

'Tim Johnstone runs a good 400 acres or so. He inherited the spread from his Dad. It's a nice place, one of the showpieces of the area. Tim's one of the more successful farmers around here.'

'He's a widower.' Jean continued, 'His wife died in childbirth some 23 years ago. She had had several miscarriages between the two daughters. Liz was lucky to have survived as well, she was a very sick baby for a while. Janet was 12 when Liz was born, and her mother died.'

'It must have been hard for Janet to lose her mother at that age,' commented Alice.

'Even harder because Tim expected her to take over the housekeeping and raising her sister. They had a nurse, then a housekeeper for a while, but as soon as Janet got her Leaving Certificate at 15 she was put in in charge and the housekeeper let go.'

'That's not fair on a young girl!' Alice was incensed on Janet's behalf.

'No, its not. She wasn't the first this sort of thing has happened to, and I doubt she'll be the last. But Janet has carved out a life for herself on the farm from all accounts. She manages the poultry and makes a bit of money from the eggs for herself. She seems to truly love her garden, and she is an excellent cook and housekeeper. She often enters her canned goods and fancy work into the local and Melbourne shows and wins prizes. Liz takes great pride in what she has accomplished from the farm gate.'

'And the younger girl? Liz?' asked Alice.

Jean thought a moment. 'Liz is a strange one. When you first meet her, you think she is just a silly little blond thing, all flirty and silly. She is actually a very clever girl and very good with maths. Janet encouraged her to stay in school and complete her 6th form. Janet wanted her to go further and Liz was considering trying for a qualification in Accounting, but Tim refused to allow it. Women don't do maths, apparently, and higher education is wasted on them he says. So, she works at the newsagent, but I bet someday she ends up running that shop. She's not as flighty as she pretends, I am sure.'

'Hmmm.' Alice pursed her lips. 'I don't think I am going to like this Tim Johnstone much.'

'Don't be too harsh on him Alice. By his lights he has done the best he can for his girls. He's not as bad as some.' Jean was quietly thinking of her own upbringing. 'He loves them both dearly, and if he is a bit old-fashioned, well, there are worse things.'

Silently Alice agreed, but it didn't improve her view of Tim Johnstone one bit.

….


	6. Chapter 6

**All the way with LBJ 6**

'Oh Jean! You can't imagine how glad I am to see you,' exclaimed Janet as she carefully poured tea into delicate china teacups. 'And Doctor Harvey, it is a real pleasure to meet you.' Janet added as she passed Alice a cup. Alice nodded back politely.

'I knew I owed you a visit, Janet, and this seemed like a good opportunity,' responded Jean. 'Doctor Harvey is the police medical officer investigating the death of the unknown man found here. I thought you might like to meet her. Maybe you have some questions to ask?'

'Really?' Janet was impressed. 'I always wanted to be a nurse as a child… but that couldn't be.' She sighed slightly. 'You must have had to work very hard to become a Doctor.'

'It wasn't easy,' said Alice with a lift of an eyebrow.

'You must have had a lot of support from your family…' hesitated Janet.

'No, not really,' said Alice to Janet's astonishment. 'But I was determined, and nothing was going to stop me. Not society nor disapproving parents.'

Janet sat back and looked at Alice, 'I am sorry, I did not mean to be rude or to pry. In fact, I am most envious of your accomplishments.

'Doctor Harvey is a most singular person,' observed Jean somewhat wryly.

'It's quite alright Miss Johnstone,' said Alice primly. 'Everyone has to deal with the cards that they are dealt. My choices have had consequences, but I am quite happy with the outcome.' Then Alice relented a little from her chilly response. 'Jean tells me you have excelled as a homemaker, even winning prizes.' Alice gestured to the ribbons and medals proudly displayed on the corner dresser along with the blue willow plates.

Janet blushed slightly at this praise. 'Well, my chutneys and jams are well received. But being good in the kitchen hardly compares to saving lives!'

'Nonsense! Do not underestimate your own achievements.' said Alice stoutly. 'I can't boil an egg to save my life! And in my opinion any endeavour done well deserves recognition and praise.'

Janet glowed slightly at this praise from Alice, then looked to Jean slyly and said, 'But I still cannot beat Jean's shortbread! But she won't give me the recipe, nor enter in any of the shows. Most unfair.'

Jean laughed. 'Janet, you know I'll give you that shortbread recipe if you swap it for that chutney one of yours!'

Janet chuckled and shook her head no. 'I'll just have to be content eating yours!' she replied and reached forward and took another piece off the gift plate Jean had brought along.

'Now mind you save Liz a piece! I promised.' Here Jean thought she had better steer the conversation back on track. 'But tell me Janet, do know anything about that poor man? Did you hear anything or see anything suspicious?'

Janet shook her head again. 'No. And I have been racking my brains. I didn't hear any noise or shouting, nor see anyone one lurking about. Dad said the same. We haven't seen anyone, but we have had things gone missing, so somebody has been trespassing here. We did tell the police, and that is why they came out here in the first place. Those two Sergeants are off scratching around the place right now.'

'Sergeants Hobart and Davis?' asked Jean.

'Yes, the same blokes that found the body,' responded Janet.

'And you say you haven't seen any strangers about?' Alice asked

'Not seen anyone, no. But like I told the police, there has been the smell of woodsmoke about the place. Seemed to be coming from up the gully, there is an old track that Liz and I used to use to get to the school bus. It's a bit of a short cut to the main road, saved us walking right around the farm. I was worried about fire and told Dad, it is well past bushfire season, but you never can tell.'

'You didn't recognise him?' pressed Alice.

'Recognise? I never saw him!' Janet shuddered slightly. 'I just saw the ambos from a distance taking him away, covered up.'

Jean thought. 'What about your father? Did he recognise him?'

'Neither one of us saw him. Dad was here with me in the house when they took him away.' Janet looked concerned. 'Do you think it could be someone we knew?'

Alice was concerned. 'I don't know, but the officers should have had one of you view the body in case you could identify him, maybe you could come into town and check? Just in case?'

'Oh! I don't know if my Dad would allow that.' Janet replied somewhat hesitantly. 'And he's in the middle of putting down winter wheat seed so he would be too busy to come in.'

Alice pressed her lips together in slight disapproval. 'I see. Well, we can only hope we can identify him from dental or fingerprint records. However, the longer we delay in identifying him the longer it can take to find his killer.'

Jean could see that Janet was conflicted. She knew Janet would not wilfully disobey a direct order from her father. 'Why not just come into town later today and visit me? Say you are coming to return the plate – I'll 'forget' to take it. Then we both can go up and see Alice at the hospital. You don't need to tell him anything. After all, I doubt it is anyone you know. But it is best to be sure.'

Janet glanced at Alice, who nodded to her encouragingly. Admiration of Alice won out her fear of her father's disapproval, and Janet agreed. 'Yes, that sounds a good idea. I could come over in the afternoon after Dad's had his lunch.'

'Thank you, Janet.' Said Alice as she put down her empty tea cup.

'Now,' said Jean somewhat conspiratorially, 'do you think you could show us the murder scene?'

…..

While Jean and Alice were having a tea party inside, Bill Hobart and Charlie Davis were busy searching the property and the perimeter. They could see Tim Johnstone ploughing on his tractor off in the far paddock. The two police officers had looked over the site of the murder without noticing anything new and were now circling the farmyard. Walking back towards the house, Bill angled off to the edge of the yard near the veggie patch.

'I'm just going to check this bit of gully access here, remember that the girl said she had smelled smoke, maybe from a campfire.' called Bill as he leapt the low fence. He strolled along the fence line carefully placing his feet and watching the ground. Charlie ambled over to the fence keeping pace with him. Bill stopped and crouched down.

'See anything?' Charlie called.

Bill didn't reply, he was concentrating on a scuffed bit of turf. He looked up and over at Charlie. 'Something's been moving through here and down into the gully. Could be roos or wombats, but.' He looked down at the scuffed earth and then back into the scrubby bush. 'Looks like someone's made a bit of a track down there.'

Charlie stepped over the fence and came to join him. As he did so he caught his trouser leg on the top wire. Hopping on one leg he reached over and unsnagged it. As he did so he noticed a bit of blue fluff caught on one of the twisted top wires. 'Look here Bill.' He called out. Bill turned and saw Charlie carefully unwind the bit of woollen fluff off the wires.

'Some bloke got their woolly jumper caught?' asked Bill.

Charlie held up the fluff to the light. A few silver sparkling threads twinkled in the baby blue fluff. 'Maybe a some-Sheila,' corrected Charlie. He tucked the wool carefully into his breast pocket and buttoned it closed.

Bill looked back to the house and thought. 'Hmmm. Maybe. Anyways, lets us see where this track goes.'

The two men followed the faint track into the bush and down the gully. At the bottom of the gully was a small stream with only a trickle of water running down it. They stepped over the small gutter of water and continued up the opposite side of the gully, finally reaching a small clearing on a ledged area cut out by a rockfall on the side of the hill.

Puffing slightly from the climb Bill looked around the clearing noting the remains of a campfire against the rock wall. He walked over and leaned down, carefully feeling the ash with is hand.

'Cold. But it is new ash. See hasn't blown away yet.' He indicated the dusty ash on the charcoal. Poking at the charcoal he noted some white bones. 'Chicken' he commented while brushing his hand clean on his trousers. 'I'd say whoever was thieving from the Johnstone place was kipping here.'

'Well whoever it was is now long gone.' Commented Charlie looking around the site. 'I can't see that they left anything but the remains of a campfire.'

'Hmmm,' mused Bill. 'Wonder what's up there? Looks like the track continues.' Bill pointed to the end of the clearing where the track led up the hill.

Again, both men hiked off up the trail. After a short, but steep climb they reached the top of the gully and found themselves at the end of the trail, standing on a bitumen ridge road. Across the road was a pull-out section and Bill walked over to investigate. Looking down he saw there were fresh tyre tracks in the dust.

Charlie joined Bill and looked down at the tracks. 'He had a car up here, you think?'

'Umm, maybe.' agreed Bill. 'But why was he sleeping rough if he had a car to kip in? Don't know if we can get any casts of these those.' He scuffed his shoe nearby and a puff of dust lifted into the air. 'Looks too soft and dusty to take a print.' Bill looked around, 'Where does this road lead?'

'Pretty sure it is the ridge road Johnstone mentioned, it runs parallel to the gully, alongside the Johnstone's land then out to the main road about a mile away,' responded Charlie.

'Whaddya' think?' Bill asked.

Charlie considered, then replied. 'I'm thinking maybe we go back and get the car then drive back up along this road and see if we see anything.'

'Yah, my thought too.'

As one they turned and scrambled back down the gully track to the farm.

…

Jean and Janet stood back while Alice stepped forward and investigated the area around the old hay spreader where the murder had taken place. Three sharp and shiny cuts showed where the three tines hand been cut off to release the body. She looked carefully then stepped back. She could see no obvious signs of a struggle.

Turning to Jean she asked, 'Jean, could you stand here please? And turn just so?' And she indicated a position on the ground. Jean obligingly stood where shown and watched Alice as Alice took a couple of steps back and faced her. She then lifted her arms and swung an imaginary shovel at Jeans head. Jean blinked and looked at Alice.

'Hmmm. You are a bit shorter than our mystery man, but I think he may have been standing just a bit to your right Jean. When he was struck, he fell back and impaled himself.' Said Alice.

Janet gave a shuddering little gasp. 'Oh, how awful.'

Jean considered to herself, then said, 'It must have been an almighty blow.'

'Yes.' said Alice shortly.

The three women stood and considered the ground soberly. Then turned and began to walk back to the house. They walked across the yard without speaking reaching back of the house just as Bill and Charlie were hopping back over the gully fence. The two men joined them on the veranda.

'Mrs. Blake. Doctor Harvey.' Bill tipped his hat politely to the women.

'Come to check up on us, have you Mrs. B?' joked Charlie.

'Of course not, Charlie!' responded Jean indignantly. 'We came to see that Janet was all right after all the distress of yesterday.'

'And you Doctor Harvey?' asked Bill.

'I wanted to review the scene pending my report.' Responded Alice shortly.

'Hmmm,' murmured Bill.

Suddenly Charlie spoke up animatedly, 'I say Miss Johnstone! That's a lovely cardigan you are wearing. Where did you buy it? I bet Rose would love one just like it for her birthday.'

Jean looked at Charlie in astonishment. Since when was he interested in women's fashion, and Rose's birthday was three months ago!

Janet looked down at her fluffy blue cardigan speckled with silver thread. 'Oh, she may be disappointed unless you can knit, Officer. I made this. One for myself and a similar one for my sister Liz.'

…


	7. Chapter 7

**All the way with LBJ 7**

Bill snorted back a laugh at the image of Charlie knitting a baby blue jumper for Rose. Charlie shot Bill a warning glance and then asked Janet, 'Do you wear that cardigan much around the farm?'

Janet gave Charlie a confused look, 'Why no, it's much too nice to wear out feeding the chooks!'

'And your sister, Liz. She has one just like it?' Bill was starting to be interested in the direction Charlies thoughts were heading.

'Yes, as I said. I knitted two. The wool was on special at the haberdashery. I bet every second woman in town has knitted something from it.' Janet said in bemusement.

'Your sister, Liz. You said she had not noticed anyone suspicious hanging about?' asked Charlie levelly.

'No, Liz is out most mornings at work, or visiting friends in the afternoon. She is hardly ever at the farm except at night to sleep. What is this all about Officer?' Janet asked irritably.

Charlie shook his head. 'Nothing to worry about, Miss Johnstone. Just trying to tie up some loose ends.' He looked at Bill and nodded to him. 'Think that's about it for now, right Bill?'

'Should be,' replied Bill laconically. He tipped his hat to Miss Johnstone, 'Thank you, Miss. Sorry to trouble you. If we find out anything further, or need to speak with you again, we will let you know.'

Jean and Alice had been standing to one side watching this interchange with some astonishment. The three women watched the two officers leave. Janet shook her head in perplexity. 'What on earth was all that about?' She asked the other two.

'I have no idea.' Replied Jean, equally confused. With that Jean and Alice turned to Janet and said their goodbyes and finalised plans for later that afternoon. They hopped into Alice's car and with a toot of the horn drove off, leaving Janet standing by the front gate waving farewell.

…..

'Honestly,' remarked Jean to Alice as they drove away, 'what was Charlie banging on about cardigans for?'

Alice shrugged, her eyes on the road ahead. 'He found something, that's for sure.'

'Humph.' Pouted Jean. 'I'll have to see if I can wriggle it out of him tonight over dinner.'

Alice chuckled. 'Just refuse to feed him until he tells. That boy has hollow legs.'

Jean laughed.

….

Charlie and Bill drove out the farm gate and down the laneway.

'I think we need to be speaking with Liz Johnstone, personally.' Remarked Charlie.

'Looks that way.' Agreed Bill. 'Let's check out that ridge road first, while we're here.'

'Uh huh.'

It was a good 2 mile drive down the lane to the main road where they turned off. The laneway and the main road formed a corner of the Johnstone property. Following the main road around the bottom of the farm after another mile or so they found where the end of the ridge road joined it. The laneway, main road and ridge road encircled the Johnstone lane, enclosing it into a large wedge shaped-property. At the far end of the property was a large, muddy dam that the gully creek fed.

The ridge road was a narrow bit of bitumen. Two cars could not fit side by side and to pass any oncoming traffic would require you to drive onto the soft shoulder. The road began to rise steeply from the bottom land and into the low hills. It had been built as a quick access to the main road for the local farmers. Charlie drove slowly and both men looked carefully at the sides of the road.

'Nothing much.' Observed Bill.

'Not yet, but we aren't to the pull-out yet,' replied Charlie. Shortly they passed the pull-out area and Charlie kept driving, both men keeping their eyes peeled. They paused a dirt track leading up and away from the farm side to the steep hills of the Brown Hill Range behind. Charlie slowed and looked up it.

'What do you think?' He asked Bill.

'Think it's a fire track. May as well give it a go. Looks like this ridge road leads back to Nerrina, not sure where that one goes.'

Charlie carefully turned down the dirt road. It was in bad condition, heavily rutted with deep corrugations in the dirt. The car rumbled and bounced up the track.

'Careful,' said Bill warningly. 'Boss won't appreciate you breaking the suspension.'

'Ummph,' grunted Charlie as he steered around a deep pot-hole and bounced over a rock.

Slowly the Holden climbed the rutted road. Charlie ground through the gears coaxing it up over a steep hill. At the top of the incline the road levelled out and disappeared. Charlie rolled to stop and turned off the engine. They were at the top of the ridge, gums and wattle trees falling off to either side. In front of them was a dead-end. The old Holden's engine tinged and ticked as it cooled.

'Look.' Bill pointed to broken bushes and a crushed log that had been laid at the end of the track.

'Something's gone through there.' Noted Charlie. As one, both men got out of the car and walked to the end of the dirt road.

'Car tracks.' Charlie indicated the ground. They looked ahead and saw the tracks disappearing over the hill. 'I'm not driving down that!' he called out to Bill who had walked ahead.

'No, wouldn't recommend it, old son.' Called back Bill who had stopped short.

He waved Charlie forward. Charlie joined Bill, and both looked down a steep drop off. The cliff face was crumbling away, and they gingerly peered over. Far below they could see a mangled and smashed car resting at the very bottom.

'Hope no one was in that.' Said Charlie. 'If there was, I don't give much for their chances.' He danced back quickly from the edge as a large stone dislodged from under his foot and tumbled down. 'I can't see a way down.'

Bill looked left and right, seeing no easy way down without equipment, he said, 'Better get on the radio and call the Boss. This looks like an SES job. Block and tackle and a winch.'

'And climbing gear.' Noted Charlie.

…

The ladies returned to Jean's place. Alice had a couple of patients to see before returning to the hospital later that afternoon. Jean fixed them both a light lunch ('One cannot live on tea and shortbread alone!' joked Alice), and then the first patient arrived at surgery. Alice dealt with the clients and Jean fielded their questions about Lucien and when he might return. By mid-afternoon Alice had seen to the patients and returned to the hospital to prepare the body for Janet's inspection.

Once more Jean was alone in the house with her thoughts. The questions about Lucien had made her feel a bit blue so she cheered herself up with some pruning and deadheading in the sunroom. She was just trying to decide if the wax begonia needed repotting or if it could stand another season undisturbed when she heard Janet drive up and park the old farm truck in the drive. Exiting the sunroom, Jean waved to Janet to come inside. Carrying the shortbread plate Janet joined Jean there.

'Oh my! That 'Sunburst' begonia is stunning! You have a real gift with these, Jean. Mine never bloom as well as yours.'

Jean smiled her thanks and took the plate from Janet. 'Let me grab my purse and we can go. It's only 5 minutes down the road. We'll take my car.'

Janet followed Jean into the house and looked around the kitchen enviously. 'What I wouldn't give for a kitchen like yours, Jean!' she said.

'Lucien insisted we get it done. Sometimes I still miss the old one though. We had a lot of happy times there.' Jean felt herself starting to gloom up again, so she put on a smile, gathered up her bag and ushered Janet out to the car.

…..

Janet had never seen a morgue before. She wrinkled her nose slightly at the smell but looked around Alice's domain with some interest. 'This is where you work Doctor Harvey?' She asked.

'Here and in the labs over in the main hospital,' replied Alice. 'Now, are you sure you are okay to do this for me?'

Janet took Jean's arm for support and nodded. 'Yes.'

'Very well, please, follow me.' Alice turned and lead Janet into the viewing room where she had laid out the body of the dead man carefully covered with a sheet. She had also taken pains to cover the crushed side of his face with another cloth, so that when she would lift back the sheet Janet would only see the undamaged side.

Janet and Jean stood side by side and looked down at the covered body.

'Okay?' Asked Alice.

Janet nodded, and Alice pulled back the sheet so that Janet could see the half-face.

Janet gave a great gasp and cried out 'NO!' She clutched desperately at Jeans' arm, so she would not fall. 'It's John!' and she began to cry and turned away, burying her face in Jean's shoulder.

Alice carefully covered the face again and looked over at Jean. Jean looked back at her with her eyebrows raised. 'Jean, please take Janet into the outer office. I will bring some water to help settle her.'

Jean walked with Janet to the small office and sat her down on a chair. There was a box of tissues on Alice's desk and Jean passed them to Janet who took several gratefully. Alice returned with a glass tumbler of water and handed it to Janet who took it gratefully and drank it down.

'Janet,' said Jean softly, 'you knew this man?'

Janet nodded her head, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. 'Yes,' she sniffed. 'It's John. John Baxter.'

Alice blinked. That name, where had she heard it before? 'John Baxter?' she repeated back to Janet.

'Doctor John Baxter.' Emphasised Janet.

'Oh my!' exclaimed Alice. Now she knew where she had heard that name before. That was the name of the new locum that was missing and supposed to have started with her last week!

…..

 _Finally. We know who's dead!_


	8. Chapter 8

**All the way with LBJ 8**

Jean soothed and comforted Janet while Alice stood and watched them both, somewhat disconcerted. Not knowing what else to do she asked Jean, 'I've got a kettle out back, do you think a cup of tea would help? Only bag and no milk, but…' she hesitated.

'That would be an excellent idea, Alice,' assured Jean and Alice strode off.

Within a few minutes Alice returned with a tray and three steaming mugs of Lipton's best. She placed a mug in front of Jean and Janet and kept one for herself. Looking at Janet she commented, 'I recall you had sugar in your tea this morning, so I took the liberty. Sorry for no milk – Lucien always kept a bottle in the chill room, but as I don't use it I haven't bothered.' Alice diplomatically didn't mention that Lucien always hid a milk bottle behind the blood samples in the medical fridge, but Alice didn't think either Janet or Jean would appreciate knowing the dairy product was kept in such close quarters to blood and body parts.

'This is fine, its fine.' Said Janet as she took a mouthful of the scalding stuff.

The three women drank their tea in silence for a few minutes until Jean finally said, 'Janet, how did you know this man?'

Janet looked at Jean with brimming eyes. 'We were courting, Jean. He was going to marry me!' she gave a sniff, grabbed a tissue and blotted her eyes.

'Oh, I am so, so, sorry Janet,' commiserated Jean. Jean felt deeply for Janet, she was well-aware of the loneliness Janet had lived with. Spinsterhood as viewed in Ballarat was not that different to widowhood.

'No one knew. We hadn't told anyone yet. He hadn't even met Dad yet!'

Alice raised her eyebrows in surprise. 'He wasn't a local though, was he Janet? John Baxter was supposed to start work here last week – but I had not met him yet. The Board hired him.' Alice took a dim view of the Board hiring anyone without consulting her first.

Janet gave a gulp and continued. 'No. No he wasn't local. He came up from Melbourne for the job. Said it was going to be our time together at last, and we would buy a house and…' Janet gave another sob and buried her head in her hands. Jean gently rubbed Janet's back and made soothing sounds.

Raising her head from her hands Janet composed herself somewhat and explained. 'We met at the Melbourne show. He was working with the St. John's crew.' She blotted her eyes. 'I had cut my hand you see. A bottle of chutney had shattered, and I gashed it badly. He was in the first aid tent and he stitched it up for me.' She held her hand up and the ladies could see a faint scar on the palm. 'Then, well, I gave him a jar as a thank you. And when I won first prize he was there in the audience, clapping for me! He took me out for a Devonshire tea later…' Janet paused in remembrance. 'He was sweet, I didn't really think I would ever see him again. But then, two months later at the Castlemaine show there he was! He turned up and sought me out. He said he had to return the empty jar.' Janet smiled sadly. 'Then we wrote to each other, and whenever we could we would meet at the shows.'

'I knew you had been entering a fair number of the local shows in the past few years, Janet. But I thought it was just an outlet for you, to get away from the farm,' said Jean.

'Well, yes. It was that. But more it was to meet John. He was working in Melbourne, but it was only a part-time assignment for the government. Health checks for the Army. He would have had to have joined up to work full time for them. It wasn't what he wanted to be doing, he didn't want to join the Army. Certainly not now! And then, a few months ago he heard there was the possibility of a job here at the hospital for a new locum, so he applied. Oh Jean! I was so happy when I heard he had the job!'

'But Janet, he was due to start last week.' Put in Alice. 'Didn't you wonder where he was, why he was missing?'

Janet shook her head no. 'No, not really. He had told me that he wouldn't contact me right away. He wanted to get settled first, then he would come to the farm and introduce himself to Dad properly.' Janet gave a little gasp. 'Oh no! That must be why he was there! He must have come by… to surprise me and then… someone… why would anyone want to hurt John?' Janet began to cry again.

'I don't know, Janet,' said Jean. 'But we are going to do our best to find out.' Jean looked at Alice with concern. 'Alice, I'll take Janet home to my place. She shouldn't be alone right now.'

'And I had best let the Inspector know that we have a positive I.D.' replied Alice.

…

Charlie and Bill stood to one side watching the SES men work. One man had scaled down the cliff to check the car and had reported back that it was unoccupied. Then it was a long and difficult task to secure the vehicle and begin to winch it back up to the top of the ridge. A large tractor from a nearby farm hand been brought in to help raise and remove the wreck. Finally, by late afternoon, the broken and shattered chassis cleared the edge of the hill and was dragged to a halt at the end of the road.

Carefully, mindful of broken glass and sharp jagged metal the two police officers inspected the car. Gingerly they searched the crushed vehicle. Finding nothing of note inside the cabin they asked one of the SES men to wrench open the boot for them. Here they found a brown cardboard suitcase and a leather valise.

Charlie dragged out the valise and flipped open the catch to reveal a set of doctors' instruments inside. Meanwhile Bill had opened the suitcase and was rifling through men's socks and shirts, before pulling out a folder of paper. Flipping through the papers he turned to Charlie and said, 'I'd better get on the radio. Looks like this was Doctor Baxter's car. The boss will want to know, he said he thought it might be.'

Matthew Lawson had been keeping the two men informed of the developments discovered by Jean and Alice via radio during the afternoon.

Charlie nodded. 'We were lucky to find that car. Whoever dumped it certainly did their best to hide it from us. But if Baxter was killed on the farm, how did his car get up here?'

Bill just shrugged. 'Dunno. Maybe driven here after the murder and dumped? That's my best guess. Think we'll be interviewing at the Johnstone's' again. And we still haven't talked to that Liz.'

'Yep,' Charlie sighed resignedly. 'Best we get back. Lots of reports to write.'

…..

Jean had taken Janet home, but after an hour or so Janet insisted that she needed to return to the farm. Nothing Jean could say could dissuade her, she had her chickens to mind, chores to do, dinner to prepare and her father to look after. 'Dad will worry if I'm not there.' She said.

Janet kept insisting she would be fine, 'I'll have Liz to talk to tonight. I'll tell her everything.' And with that, Janet climbed back into the farm ute and drove home.

Jean watched the truck disappear down the drive with concern. She hoped that Janet would be alright, she knew that Janet was a sensible woman, but this was a tragic shock to the lonely lady. Jean shook her head sadly. She resolved to herself that she would call her later tonight just to check on her and make sure she really was okay. In the meantime, she had dinner to get started.

Matthew and Charlie were not too late for that dinner, and Jean had the chance to find out what Charlie's fascination over blue jumpers was all about.

'Someone was camping out in that gully,' pointed out Matthew. 'Dr. Baxter never checked into his hotel. We checked this afternoon.'

'And I reckon one of those ladies was visiting whoever that camper was!' stated Charlie.

'You know Charlie, Janet is right. Even I knitted a jumper out of that spangly blue wool.' Jean pointed out to him. 'You cannot convict someone based on a bit of fluff!'

'But someone was leaning on that fence. Someone wearing something made from that wool. And the closest someone's who are likely are Janet and Liz.' Proclaimed Charlie.

'Well I cannot believe either of those girls are responsible for this murder!' Jean was adamant.

'Everyone is capable of murder,' said Matthew gloomily. 'Who knows, maybe Baxter came and told Janet that the engagement was off, and she was so angry she grabbed that shovel and hit him so hard he fell and landed on the hay spreader. It was an accident he died.'

Jean glowered at him. 'I allow it might be possible but knowing Janet highly unlikely. You did not see her today. That woman has never lost her temper in her life. And from what Alice said that was a serious blow with the shovel.'

'Anger can give people amazing strength,' said Charlie quietly. 'And she might be a very good actor.'

'No one's that good,' stoutly affirmed Jean as she rose from the table to answer the telephone that was jangling away.

'Hello?' she called down the receiver. Her face stilled and grew grim. She glanced over to Matthew and Charlie. 'Yes, they're both here. I'll tell them. Don't worry, I'm sure it will be fine.' With that she hung up the hand set.

Matthew and Charlie looked back at Jean enquiringly.

'Janet Johnstone says that Liz hasn't returned home. And all her clothes are missing from her wardrobe.'

…..


	9. Chapter 9

**All the way with LBJ 9**

The young Constable Rice stood in front of Matthew's desk the next morning and made his report. As Rice was on the dead-watch shift he had been assigned last night to attend to the Johnstone family and make inquires then report to Matthew that morning. It had been a somewhat sombre breakfast at the Blake's house, and Matthew was under strict instructions from Jean to let her know any news as soon as he was able.

Reading from his notes, and slightly stammering Rice said, 'Liz Johnstone was last seen by her family yesterday morning at 7am when s-s-she left for work at her job at the Williams Newsagency in Sturt Street. S-s-she drove to work in her Mini Minor. S-s-she was due back home for dinner at 6.30pm but never appeared…'

Rice took a breath and continued. 'Her clothes are gone, the sister said. Also, the biscuit tin in the kitchen with Liz Johnstone's' egg money was missing. About 5 pounds or so.' Rice stopped and looked at Matthew.

Matthew watched Rice encouragingly. 'And? Was she at work all day?'

'Umm,' Rice looked at his notes, 'N-n-no. The sister, Janet Johnstone, told us that Liz had arranged to visit a friend in town that afternoon. A 'Bess Clairmont'. I enquired at the Clairmont's place and Bess told me that Liz had never s-s-showed.'

'Humph.' Grunted Matthew. 'Fine, Rice. Leave your report on with Sergeant Hobart, best knock off and get some kip.' Young Rice nodded in relief and left somewhat hurriedly.

Matthew looked over at Bill. 'Bill, this girl Liz Johnstone. I need you to go find out what she's been up to, where she went after work. Speak to Ted Williams over at the Sturt Street Newsagency. See if he has any thoughts. Then if he can't help, talk to this Bess Clairmont. She might know if Liz had a secret lover.'

'Right Boss.' Bill stood up from his desk. 'Want Charlie to come with?'

Charlie was strolling back from the front office where he had been collecting the days' mail and reports from the Melbourne CID.

'Hang on a bit Bill,' Charlie sang out. He held up a sealed envelope. 'Results from the fingerprints on that shovel handle are back.' Carefully he tore the envelope open, pulled out the report and began to read.

'Well don't leave us all in the dark.' Growled Matthew.

'Hmmm. Says here, my prints,' Charlie blushed slightly, 'Johnstone's' and one other. Partial, but enough to say with 80% certainty they belong to a certain Samuel Hamilton.'

'And who the blazes is Samuel Hamilton when he's at home?' asked Bill.

Reading through the rest of the report, Charlie continued. 'They've sent an address and phone contact for him. Lives in Melbourne, some sort of travelling salesman. But get this, they matched his prints from the Army Draft office interview! Seems he won the birthday lottery, went to the interview. Was sent off to his medical and showed fit, but never turned up at the bus on the day he was due to be sent to Puckapunyal.'

'A draft dodger?' Bill asked incredulously.

'Looks like.' Confirmed Charlie.

Matthew held up his finger to indicate the men should wait a moment. Then he picked up the phone and dialled the Blakes' number. He waited as it rang, connected and Jean picked up. At the far desk Bill and Charlie listened to a one-sided conversation.

'Jean? Matthew.' Matthew spoke down the line. 'Yes, seems she has gone walkabout… No, no. Don't visit her, not yet. I'll need to get Bill and Charlie out and make some enquiries… Do you know if she was any trouble?... Was she walking out with anyone special?... Anyone at work? Hmmm. Really? Alright, I'll get them over to Williams and ask a few questions…. Yes, yes, if I hear anything I'll let you know.'

Putting the phone down, Matthew pondered a bit. 'Mrs. Blake says as far as she knows Liz didn't have a steady but was hankering after someone called 'Sammy'. The greeting card salesman. You two get over to that newsagent and ask a few questions, then get back here and report.

…

Ten minutes later Bill and Charlie walked into the Williams Newsagency. There seemed to be a bit of a rush on, a queue at the counter with a harassed Ted Williams behind. The two policemen stood off to one side to wait for a break to speak with Ted.

Bill looked about the newsagency curiously. It wasn't his local, so this was his first visit. He nodded approvingly of the neat layout with clear lines of sight to all corners of the shop. Over near the greeting card waterfall he saw a short, balding man busy restocking cards. Bill strolled across and looked the man over.

The man was muttering angrily under his breath, 'Not my round. Bloody hell…'

'Everything alright here, Sir?' Bill asked the man calmly.

The little man swung around belligerently to stare at Bills gold-buttoned chest. Craning his head up he looked Bill in the eye and said 'Not. My. Round.'

'Sir?'

'That Sammy's done a bunk, and I've been lumbered with his round as well as mine! And no extra pay. Just "Shut up and fill the orders, Mike." When I catch that Sammy…' Baldy muttered angrily.

'Samuel Hamilton?'

'Yes! Samuel Bloody Hamilton!' snarled the irate salesman. 'He's gone bush or something. Now I've got two weeks of his bloody back orders to fill! He's getting the sack this time for sure!' Grumbling the man returned to his task.

'Bill? You right there?' Charlie called Bill over to the now free counter where he was just about to start questioning Ted.

Bill ambled over to hear Charlie ask, 'When was the last time you saw Liz Johnstone?'

Ted glared. 'Yesterday. She did the morning shift, then never came back after lunch. She was supposed to stay over until 3, but she disappeared.'

'Has she done that before? Left without notice?' Bill asked.

'No, usually she's pretty reliable. Seems flighty, but gets the job done. They all like her. I like her. But what she's done just pisses me right off! I trusted that lass!' Ted seemed far angrier about something more than just a staff member leaving work a few hours early.

'What HAS she done, Sir? I mean, apart from leaving work a few hours early.' Asked Charlie curiously.

Ted stopped. He pursed his lips a bit. 'Now see here Officers. I don't want to get the girl into any trouble… maybe I just made a bit of a mistake in the accounts?'

'Best you tell us exactly what you suspect, Sir.' Said Bill ominously.

Ted sighed, 'She looked after the accounts. Never been any trouble, in fact she corrected my addition on any number of occasions. But look, look at this.' Ted reached below the counter and pulled out an account book and opened it to the previous days accounting.

Both Charlie and Bill looked at the long columns of figures uncomprehendingly.

'Um, 'fraid you'll need to give us a bit of a clue, Sir.' Bill asked.

'Here! Here!' Ted's finger stabbed down on the final total entries. 'There's 20 pounds missing from the weeks takings! I've checked the cash bag twice, and added up the figures three times, and there is 20 pounds gone!'

'And you think Liz took the money?' asked Charlie.

'Oh, I don't know. I just don't know. I trusted the girl. Maybe it's just a mistake. But 20 pounds is a lot of money to me these days. It's hard enough earing a quid without someone you trust doing a shifty on you.' Said Ted sorrowfully.

'Mr. Williams, you should know that Liz is missing, we need to talk to her in relation to another matter. Have you any idea where she could have gone?' Bill inquired.

'Missing? Well of COURSE she is missing! She's not HERE is she!' Fumed Ted. 'And no. I haven't the slightest idea where a girl like that would disappear to!'

'Perhaps a boyfriend…? Hinted Bill.

Ted snorted. 'Boyfriend? That girl flirts with anything in pants!'

Charlie grinned. 'So, no one serious then? Say a customer or delivery man?'

Ted looked thoughtful, 'Serious? I don't know about serious, but I did catch her a couple of months ago canoodling with that Sammy fellow out in the back alley.' Ted started to get angry again. 'And that's ANOTHER one that's gone missing!'

Charlie and Bill looked at each other. Ted looked back at the two men in turn. 'Saaaaay, you don't think…?'

Bill snapped his notepad shut and tucked his pencil in his breast pocket. 'Thank you for your help Sir. If you hear anything from Liz or can think of anything else, please let us know right away.'

With that Charlie and Bill turned and left the shop to return to the Station House. As they left the store the bald salesman called out to Bill, 'If you catch that lousy Sammy, thump him good from me!'

…..

'So, a missing shop girl, a missing salesman who's prints are on the murder weapon, who may or may not be the lover of the shop girl and is also AWOL. Possible theft by the shop girl and a dead body who happens to be the secret fiancé of the shop girl's sister. What a can of worms.' Matthew stated shaking his head.

Charlie and Bill looked to Matthew for direction.

'She won't get far on only 25 pounds.' Commented Bill, reflecting on his meagre 14/8 a week.

'Did Rice note the colour and rego of Liz's Mini?' asked Matthew.

Bill grabbed Rices report of his desk and scanned it. 'Yep.'

Matthew sighed. 'Notify all area police. Find that car. If we find the car, we'll find Liz. And If we find Liz, I suspect we'll find this Sammy Hamilton fellow too. Get on it, lads.'

…


	10. Chapter 10

**All the way with LBJ 10**

Jean carefully returned the phone's handset to the cradle. She pursed her lips and shook her head in slight annoyance. That Matthew Lawson had a lot of nerve telling her who she could and could not speak to! Why on earth shouldn't she call Janet? Jean understood on one level why Matthew would want her not to get involved, but she was already neck deep in this. And besides, Janet would need support and consolation, after all, not only had Janet just lost her lover, but now her sister had gone missing!

Thinking furiously Jean dusted the lounge room bookcase. Where on earth had young Liz disappeared to? And who had killed John Baxter? Did Liz know, or did she do it? Was that why she had run away… or maybe it was their father Tim Johnstone. He was known to have an explosive temper, perhaps he had found Baxter lurking around the farm and thought he was the thief. Oh, it was all too perplexing, and Jean thought she would burst with curiosity!

Finishing the housekeeping chores and while folding the laundry Jean finally concluded that she could not just sit around and wait for Matthew to report to her tonight over dinner. She would ignore his request and call Janet. With a determined nod and pat to the folded towels she walked over and reached for the phone.

Just as her hand reached for the handset, it jangled. 'Matthew!' Jean thought, and instantly picked up.

'Hello? Blake's residence,' she announced breathlessly.

'Jean! Oh Jean!' cried Janet's voice down the line. 'Have you heard? Oh Jean, how could she, how could Liz do such a thing! Please, can you come over, please Jean, please!'

A satisfied smirk crept over Jean's face as she told Janet she would be over within the next hour.

…..

Jean drove up the long dusty drive to the Johnstone's homestead. The Holden rolled to stop next to the house. As Jean left the car she noticed Tim Johnstone furiously chopping wood at the block next to one of the outbuildings. She waved to him but got no response.

As she stepped up the front stairs to the veranda Janet opened the screen door and rushed out into Jean's arms. Jean held the sobbing woman tightly, patting her back with a 'there-there' movement. After a few moments Janet pulled away. Dabbing her wet eyes with a handkerchief she looked at Jean and said gratefully, 'Thank you for coming Jean! I just did not know who else I could talk to! First John, now Liz. Dad won't mention her, he is so angry. He started chopping wood at 5am and won't stop!'

'Come, Janet, let's get a cup of tea. The world always looks better over a hot cuppa,' and with that Jean lead Janet back into the house, down the hall and into the kitchen. She sat Janet down at the old wooden table and bustled about getting the fixings for tea.

Janet half rose from her seat with a, 'Jean, you shouldn't be doing that…' but with an emphatic look and gesture from Jean she settled back down.

Janet's kitchen was a well-organised and logical as her own, so Jean had no trouble at all rounding up cups, pot, sugar and milk, and by the time Janet had recovered her composure a steaming cup of Twining's' best was being poured out in front of her.

'Janet,' began Jean, 'did you have any idea that Liz was going to do something like this? Or where she might have gone?'

With a few sips of the hot drink Janet recovered her equanimity somewhat and began to talk. 'No, Jean. Not at all. But look, she left this in my apron pocket. I found it this morning when I put it on to make Dad's breakfast.'

Janet pulled a folded, slightly crumpled piece of notepaper out of her apron pocket and passed it Jean. Jean careful flattened out the sheet. In a rounded, childish scrawl Liz had written:

 _'Dear Janet, I'm sorry. I can't stay here anymore, I can't live my life like you. I've got to take this chance, I may not have another. Tell Dad I'm sorry. Liz'_

Jean looked up from the letter at Janet. 'What chance is she talking about?'

'I haven't a clue, Jean!' protested Janet. 'She has been so secretive this past year. Always at work or out at a friend's place. We hardly talk at all anymore.' Softly under her breath she added, 'And I never told her about John.'

'Have you shown this to the Inspector?' Jean wanted to know.

Janet shook her head. 'No. I only found it this morning. I haven't even shown it to Dad yet. It would just upset him more. Even though he always grumbles about her, she has always been his favourite. It was so wonderful to finally be 'first' in someone else's eyes.'

'Oh Janet,' said Jean with compassion, reaching across the table to hold Janet's hand.

Janet gave Jean a watery smile. 'I've come to terms with Dad years ago. He grumbles and moans about Liz being flighty, a waste of space, but he adores her. She has had him wrapped around her little finger since she was a tot. You know he helped finance that car of hers, don't you?'

'No! I wasn't aware of that. Although I did wonder how she could afford a new car on a newsagent clerk's wages.' Responded Jean.

'Partly my fault,' said Janet bitterly. 'I told her I had my own work to do here on the farm and I couldn't be getting up every morning at 5am to chauffer her into town everyday when there was a perfectly good bus stop down on the main road. A couple of wet mornings and she was moaning to Dad, and the next thing I know she's driving around in a new Mini!'

Jean looked at Janet sympathetically.

Janet sighed and said, 'I don't really mind that much. She does adore that little car so. I thought she was lucky to have that independence and I guess Dad thought it would keep her here on the farm longer. But I never thought she would just drive away like this! And to steal money as well!'

Jean shook her head. 'I just can't believe it of Liz. Something or someone is influencing her in this I suspect. You have no clues at all where or why she left? She didn't leave anything behind apart from this note.'

'As far as I can tell, she just took all her clothes. Come, I'll show you her room.' Sighing again, Janet rose from the table and lead Jean back down the hallway into Liz's room at the end.

Jean and Janet stood in the centre of the small bedroom and looked about. A single bed decorated with several stuffed teddies and covered with a quilted doona. A chest of drawers the top littered with used lipsticks, a standing mirror, a bentwood chair and a wardrobe. Pictures of Cary Grant and Elvis Presley ripped from movie magazines decorated the walls. It was the room of a teenage girl who had fast become a woman.

Janet strode to the wardrobe and swung it open. A few bare wire hangers jangled. 'See,' said Janet, 'empty. The chest of drawers is the same.'

'Hmmm.' Mused Jean. She walked around the room slowly. Bending over she peered under the bed, finding only the scuff marks in the dust where a suitcase had once rested. Rising up, she stood on tiptoes and tried to see on top of the wardrobe. Having no success, she pulled the bentwood chair over while Janet watched on curiously.

'Hold this steady for me, will you please Janet?' requested Jean. Janet held onto the back of the chair and Jean lightly stepped up on top of it. Her head now level with the top of the wardrobe she could see an old shoebox thrust to the back wall. Carefully reaching up while holding on to the top of the robe she pulled the box forward and down. Jean descended holding the box in her hands.

'What on earth is that?' asked Janet. Jean shrugged and sat down on the edge of the bed. Janet sat next to her and watched as Jean lifted the lid off the shoe box. Inside the box, carefully tied together with a blue silk bit of ribbon was a thin stack of letters.

'Letters?' asked Janet. 'She never received any letters here at the farm!'

Jean carefully untied the ribbon and pulled out an envelope and looked at the direction written on it. 'It's addressed to her care of the Williams Newsagency.'

Janet pursed her lips in disapproval. 'More and more I am believing I just do not know my sister at all. What does it say?'

Jean hesitated. 'These are personal letters, Janet. Before we look at them we need to consider how Liz will feel if we read her private mail.'

Janet snorted. 'She shouldn't have left them behind then!'

'I guess,' said Jean dubiously, 'and if they can help us locate her.' With that Jean opened the letter and began to read.

'Um. It's a love letter.' Said Jean unsurprised.

'From?' asked Janet.

Jean scanned to the end of the letter. 'Sam.'

'Sam?' replied Janet. 'We don't know any "Sams".'

Jean handed the letter to Janet then opened the next letter. 'I would assume it is Sam the card salesman. She did say to me that she liked him one day in the newsagent.' Jean looked at the reverse of the envelope. 'No return address.'

Janet pulled another letter out of the stack and read. She gave a short chuckle. ' _My darling golden-haired Angel_ ' she quoted, 'As love letters go, it's pretty much drivel.'

'Most love letters are.' Replied Jean wryly. Although she quietly blushed to herself thinking that Lucien's were anything but drivel. Scandulous, but not drivel. She often wondered what the censors thought of what Lucien wrote to her.

'My John's were much more sensible!' Janet's voice wavered slightly. 'Still, this Sam seems sincere,' she said continuing to read, then gasped 'Oh My! They have been meeting every week at the Shamrock in Kyneton! The cheek of the girl!'

Jean reached the last letter in the pile. Reading through the letter her expression grew quite sober. 'This isn't good. Listen Janet,' _"Darling Liz. The idiot doctor gave me an all clear! I won't go, they can't make me. I am going to run. Meet me Wednesday."_ The letter is dated two weeks ago, it's the last one here.'

'Two weeks ago! But where… oh my! Do you think it was him camped up there in the gully?'

'Maybe.' Mused Jean.

Jean heard Janet give a little sobbing gasp. Janet's face had gone deathly pale. 'Jean, do you think… I mean, my John…did this Sam…'

'I don't know Janet. I just don't know. But we need to call Inspector Lawson right away and have a little chat with him, I think.'

….

 _Sorry to have taken so long on the next chapter. It has been a jangly few weeks here._


	11. Chapter 11

**All the way with LBJ 11**

'Janet! Girl, git in here!' Tim Johnstone bellowed out from the kitchen.

'Oh dear!' Janet looked at Jean with apprehension, 'What's rattled his chain now?'

Both women bustled from Liz's bedroom, up the hall and into the kitchen where they found Janet's father standing with his chin thrust out belligerently. 'What have you been up to Janet? Ain't yer sister done enough damage? Here I thought you had some sense! What's these here coppers want with you now?'

Standing next to Johnstone was Sergeant Bill Hobart and Chief Inspector Matthew Lawson. Matthew looked over to see Jean enter the room and shot her a glowering scowl. Bill just raised an eyebrow slightly, unsurprised.

'Mrs. Blake.' Growled Matthew, 'I thought I requested you stay away from this.'

'I asked her here Inspector!' defended Janet stoutly. 'Anyway, I don't think you have the right to say who I can and who I cannot ask to see in my own home!'

'None of your cheek girl!' barked Johnstone. Then turning to Matthew, Johnstone spoke angrily to him, 'Here she is Inspector. Ask what you got to ask then leave!'

He turned to go and resume his furious wood chopping, when Bill laid a hand on his arm and said, 'Best you stay Sir. We may need to ask you questions as well.'

Johnstone snarled. 'Bloody Hell.' With a frustrated grunt he flung himself into a kitchen chair and angrily looked daggers at everyone in the room. 'Well? Make us a cup of tea, Janet!' He ordered.

Jean stepped forward, gently pushing Janet into another chair. 'Sit Janet, I'll do it.' She glanced at Matthew to only receive another glare from him as he too sat down at the table. Matthew opened his mouth to start questioning Janet, but before he could get a word out Janet spoke:

'Inspector! I found this, this morning in my apron pocket!' Janet handed over the note. Johnstone stared and leaned forward to try and read it as well.

Matthew smoothed over the note and contemplated what was written there. He passed it Johnstone who read the note then threw it back onto the table in disgust. Bill reached for it and tucked it into his notebook as evidence.

'You say you found it this morning?'

Janet nodded.

'You had no idea that Liz was planning on running away?' Matthew queried.

Janet shook her head no. 'No, none at all. But we haven't been very close lately. Like I was saying to Jean earlier, Liz has been gadding about in her car, we hardly ever see her at all.' Janet turned to her father angrily, 'I TOLD you not to buy it for her!'

Johnstone just scowled back at Janet and made no comment.

'And did you know if she was stepping out anyone lately?' pressed Matthew.

Jean quietly placed cups of tea in front of those seated at the table and handed one to the still standing Bill. She walked around the table and sat next to Janet. 'Tell them about the letters Janet.'

'Letters?' questioned Bill.

'Liz has been getting letters sent to her at the newsagent. Love letters.' Said Janet.

'Whaaaa?' rumbled Johnstone in astonishment.

'Dad! She's been stepping out with someone and we didn't know.' Returned Janet.

'Miss Johnstone, you too have been stepping out with someone, haven't you? Did Liz or your father know that?' asked Matthew.

'Janet! Who in the blazes would be wanting our Janet? It's Liz they all sniff after, not her,' snarled Johnstone.

Jean looked over at Janet's stricken face. She reached over to put her arm around her, but Janet shook her off.

Janet rounded on her father, 'Liz! Always Liz! It never entered your thick head that someone might want me? Well he did, he did, he was going to marry me, and now, now he's d-d-dead!' Janet buried her face in her arms and sobbed her heart out.

Jean put hand on Janet's back and stroked her gently, speaking gently into her ear. She looked over to see Johnstone looking back with a troubled look on his face.

'Janet, love, Janet!' he moaned softly. 'I didn't mean it that way, love. It's just… you've always been such a good girl, looking after me, not ever making a complaint. I never knew you had a feller. You never let on you wanted one. Janet, please Janet, I'm sorry. I didn't know.'

Janet raised her face, tears streaming. 'No, you never do know! And now John's dead, Liz is ruined, and I'm stuck here on this farm for the rest of my life!' She buried her head again.

Johnstone looked at Janet, stricken. 'I thought you liked doing for me and Liz. I thought you were happy here…' He looked over to Matthew, shaking his head in bewilderment. 'I know nothing about this Inspector. Seems I don't know much about my daughters at all.'

'Sadly, you're not the first father to ever discover that.' Replied Matthew.

Jean shot Matthew a surprised glance. Matthew looked back at her impassively.

'Matthew,' Jean began, 'those letters she was getting…"

'Yes?' Matthew replied tersely. He wasn't quite ready to forgive Jean.

'The letters were from someone name Sam.' She informed him.

'Really?' asked Bill perking up.

'Yes, and they were meeting regularly over at the Shamrock in Kyneton.' Jean confirmed.

'Interesting.' Matthew pursed his lips. He looked pointedly at Janet and raised an eyebrow at Jean.

Taking the hint, Jean soothed Janet, murmuring comforting words at her, getting her to sit up again, wipe the tears away and take a drink of her tea. After a few minutes it appeared she had regained her composure somewhat and Jean nodded to Matthew to continue.

'Miss Johnstone,' said Matthew gently. 'I know this is all a terrible shock to you, but I need to ask you some more questions. Do you think you can continue?'

Janet gave a bit of gulp, wiped her eyes once more, sat up straight and nodded determinedly to Matthew.

'Good,' approved Matthew. 'First, and I know this is difficult, but can you tell me if you knew that Dr. John Baxter came here to the farm?'

'No Inspector,' said Janet with a sniffle. 'I had no idea. I didn't know until I saw… until I saw him at the hospital. When Dad found the body, he wouldn't let me come near.'

Matthew nodded, 'Were you expecting him? Did he tell you he was coming?'

Janet nodded. 'Yes, I knew he was coming. He had written to tell me he had taken a position as a locum at the hospital. But he had some things to deal with in town so could not confirm what day he would arrive. He was going to call me when he was settled.'

'And you were completely unaware that your sister Liz was seeing someone? Someone called Sam?' continued Matthew.

'I didn't have a clue Inspector! I guess, well I guess I was too caught up in my own plans to pay much attention to Liz. She was hardly ever here anyway.' Said Janet defensively.

'So, you are not aware if this Sam person was acquainted with Dr. Baxter?' questioned Matthew.

'No, he never mentioned knowing a Sam.' Confirmed Janet.

'Why do you think Dr. Baxter came here, Janet?' Bill put in.

Janet looked up to Bill and shook her head slightly. 'I don't know. I can only think he came to surprise me.'

Matthew looked thoughtful. 'We know Dr. Baxter had a car, you didn't hear a car drive up, then?'

Janet flushed. She shot a glance at her father, then returned her gaze to Matthew. 'I warned him about Dad not knowing about him yet. I told him to be careful, we had to be careful, Dad wouldn't like it. I guess he parked the car elsewhere and walked in?'

'Oh Janet,' moaned Johnstone, 'he would have been welcome.'

Janet shook her head slightly and looked down at her hands folded in her lap.

'And you Sir,' said Bill, turning to Johnstone, 'did you hear a car that night?'

Johnstone started and looked at Bill wide-eyed. 'No, no I didn't. But I go to bed with the sun, got to get up early to get the hay in.'

'So, you didn't see anyone in the yard? You saw and heard nothing? You are sure of this?' insisted Matthew.

'Nothing, no, nothing. I was out like a light.' Replied Johnstone. 'But…' he paused, glanced at Janet.'

'Yes?' pressed Matthew.

'If he drove his car up, he could have parked it at the end of the drive. It's not a far walk up that lane, but there is a bit of a parking area down there. We wouldn't have heard it from that distance. And we haven't had any rain since that night, so maybe you would see tyre tracks or the like.' Johnstone suggested.

Matthew considered, then looked at Bill, 'Bill, go check it out. See if you can see any signs of a car being down there recently.'

Bill put down his tea cup and walked out of the kitchen.

'Let's have a look at these letters while we wait for Sergeant Hobart to get back,' suggested Matthew.

Janet rose from the table and retrieved the letters from Liz's room, and sat back down. Matthew looked through them reading them carefully one by one. Johnstone watched, but did not reach for the letters when offered them. Instead, he got up and walked around the table and looked down at Janet. Janet looked up at her father and sighed. Taking that for an invitation, Johnstone sat down next her and tentatively reached for her hand. Together they sat there quietly holding hands while Matthew read through the missives.

'Hmmmm,' murmured Matthew. 'He certainly seems keen. And it appears they made plans to meet on a Wednesday,' Matthew looked at the date on the post stamp, 'two weeks ago.'

Bill's step was heard at the back door. He let himself in, looked over at Matthew and nodded his head. Turning to Janet he asked, 'Did Doctor Baxter smoke?'

'Why yes, yes he did,' replied Janet.

'Do you know which brand?' asked Bill.

Janet thought a moment. 'I think they were Craven Special Mild. I tried to get him to quit, but…'

'Boss, tyre marks similar to that of the ditched car we found, and a couple of cigarette butts. I'd say that Baxter parked at the bottom of the lane and walked in.' Bill informed Matthew.

'Plus,' Bill continued, 'I radioed the station, checking, Sergeant Davies says there has been a bit of a disturbance at the Shamrock in Kyneton. A woman refusing to pay her bill and having hysterics. The locals called it in, seems she's been abandoned there.'

'Liz!' gasped Janet half rising from her seat. 'It must be Liz!'

…


	12. Chapter 12

**All the way with LBJ 12**

'I must go to her!' Janet leapt up from the kitchen table.

'I'll come with you.' Joined in Jean.

Matthew rose from the table and looked from one to the other in askance. 'Ladies,' he said grimly, 'this is police business and I ask you not to interfere!'

'My sister needs me.' Protested Janet.

'Nevertheless,' began Matthew,

'Ahem!' Johnstone cleared his throat loudly, interrupting Matthew and continuing with , 'Janet my girl, I reckon you need a little break, relax a bit after all this brouhaha. Maybe you and Mrs. Blake here could go get a shandy together at the pub?' He rummaged around in his rear pocket, pulled out his wallet and handed Janet a grubby pound note.

'What a good idea Tim!' exclaimed Jean, 'I hear the Shamrock Hotel does an _excellent_ shandy.' She looked at Matthew archly.

'I don't think the Inspector can have any objections to two adult women taking a little tipple together in the afternoon.' Agreed Janet.

'Might be right handy to have the ladies there,' interjected Bill, 'calm her down a bit perhaps.'

Matthew threw up his hands in defeat. 'Fine. Just stay out of the way.' With that he turned on his heel, motioned to Bill to follow and left the room. With an angry step he limped to the police car and flung himself into the passenger seat. At a slightly calmer pace Bill joined him and took the wheel.

Before they could drive off, the radio crackled to life. Matthew picked of the receiver and spoke into it, 'Inspector Lawson here, over.'

'Sergeant Davies here. I've news on Samuel Hamilton. Over.' Charlie's voice buzzed out of the speaker.

'Report. Over.' Instructed Matthew.

….

While Matthew and Bill sat in the drive listening to Charlies report on the radio, Jean and Janet were bustling about grabbing coats, handbags, touching up hair and lipstick. Tim Johnstone watched them both from the kitchen table. With a sigh he spoke up, 'Janet love, bring her home. And you come back to me too. Things will be different, I promise.'

Janet's eyes shone with tears and she dropped a kiss on her father's head. 'I'll hold you to that, Dad.' She looked over to Jean, 'Ready?' she asked.

Jean nodded. 'We'll take my car.' And with that both women left the house and got into Jean's vehicle and drove down the drive. They saw Matthew and Bill hunched over in the parked police car, listening closely to the radio.

'Wonder what that's all about,' said Janet as she glanced back over her shoulder at the stationary car.

Jean was concentrating on avoiding the potholes in the dirt drive. 'We'll find out soon enough, I am sure. But let's see if we can beat them to the Shamrock.' Reaching the end of the drive, she indicted, then turned onto the main road towards Kyneton.

…

Jean drove steadily, fast, but not breaking any limits. Janet watched to see if Matthew and Bill were following, but it seemed as though they had gotten a good head start on the police.

In just over an hour the pulled up and parked outside the old Shamrock Hotel. It was slightly run down but still a popular pub for family gatherings and overnight travellers. Travelling salesmen were the main cliental for the rooms, but the dining and ladies room were popular with the locals. Jean and Janet entered the foyer of the hotel and turned into the ladies' bar. Women were still banned from the public. A scattering of women sat at tables either drinking alone, or with their husbands and children having a late sit-down lunch. In the far corner of the room sat a forlorn looking Liz under the careful watch of the publican behind the bar.

'Liz!' cried out Janet, striding quickly forward. Jean followed.

Liz looked up in surprize to see her sister, then rose and rushed into her arms while the taciturn publican watched on. Bursting into tears in her sister's embrace she cried out, 'He's gone and left me, he's left me!'

'Shhh, shhh,' soothed Janet, carefully steering Liz back to the corner table and sitting her down. Janet looked back at Jean and nodded to the publican. They had agreed in the car on the way over that Jean would see what she could find out from the owner while Janet spoke with Liz.

Jean fronted up to the bar, the publican watching the two sisters coolly. He turned to Jean and asked, 'You know her? Hope you're here to pay her bill.'

Jean pulled her chequebook out of her handbag. 'Yes, of course we know her. But where is the man she came with?'

The barman scoffed. 'Him? He took off like a bride's nightie. After he took off 'ers that is! Silly tart.' He laughed crudely.

Jean pursed her lips in displeasure. 'I don't think that sort of talk helps anyone. I will thank you to keep a civil tongue in your head. I'd greatly appreciate it you told me how my friend ended up in this situation.'

The man snorted. 'Keep yer hair on luv. That Hamilton character came in yesterday with that bit o' fluff on his arm and said she were his wife. Asked for a room, then we didn't see hide nor hair of them until this morning when she comes out and says he's gone and where's her car?' The barman folded his arms and looked at Jean challenging.

'Samuel Hamilton? You know this man?' Jean pressed.

'Yairs. Two-bit travelling salesman. Comes in here every month. I seen him meetin' that sheila over there here a few times. I coulda' told her he was no good. Has had a few 'wives' he has.' The man replied.

'You knew they couldn't be married? He's done this before? How could you give them a room!' asked Jean incredulously.

'Listen love, this is a hotel. We have rooms. If a couple come in and tell us they're married, we don't ask for no certificate. They's two adults. And if the bloke does a bunk, it ain't no fault of ours. Though mind you, usually he don't pinch the sheila's car, he's usually got 'is own.'

'Have you any idea when Sam Hamilton left, where he went? Did you see him go?' Asked Jean.

'Nah. That sort just shoot through, don't see 'em for dust. Neither me nor the wife saw him go. Didn't know anything until she comes down, screeching about where Sammy is and where is her car. He's done a bunk and left her to pay for it. You gonna' pay that bill or do we get the coppers in?'

'The police are already on their way,' said Jean primly, 'however, how much is the amount owed?'

Grimly Jean filled out a cheque for the required amount and passed it to Publican. 'I'll need a receipt, thank you.' She said tersely. The man scowled but gave her the ticket.

Jean turned and walked over to where Janet was sitting with an arm around Liz. The young woman looked up tearfully at Jean as she approached.

'I expect you think me a terribly silly fool!' she said to Jean.

Sitting down opposite the two sisters, Jean leaned over and took Liz's hand. 'No, I don't. You thought you were in love,' Jean paused, thinking sadly of Lucien, and the hurdles she had overcome to be with him, 'Maybe running away with this man wasn't prudent, but he is the one who is the fool to leave you.'

Liz gave a big sniff and wiped her eyes with her handkerchief. 'I thought he loved me. He said he did. He ran away to avoid the draft and came to get me. He couldn't go to 'Nam! He said we could run away and be married in Melbourne. Today. He said he had money at his mum's place and I could send back what I had borrowed. But when I woke up, he was gone and had taken my purse and my car too! I thought he loved me, I did, I did!'

Janet hugged Liz tightly and asked. 'Was he the one camping up in the gully?'

Liz nodded tearfully. 'He said he had to hide out in case the Fed's found him. And I was to get some money together, so we could go interstate and hide out. He said he could knew some of the blokes in the Draft Resistance movement and they would help.'

'Oh Liz, why didn't he just register as a Conscientious Objector? Or even join the Citizen Military Force? They only have to serve within Australia, not overseas.' Asked Jean.

'Because this war is wrong! It's wrong and not our war. He said he didn't want to help it in any way. And no one ever get's a C.O!' protested Liz.

'Jean?' said a voice behind her.

Jean swivelled in her chair to see Sergeant Charlie Davis standing there.

'Charlie? Where's Matthew and Bill? Why are you here?' asked Jean in surprize.

'Later,' he said to Jean, then he looked over at the two sisters. 'Are you Liz Johnstone?'

Liz nodded.

'I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to come with me to the Ballarat station. Your car was in an accident on the Melbourne road and Samuel Hamilton has been taken to hospital. We have a few questions to ask you about him in relation to the murder of John Baxter.'

Liz's hands flew to cover her mouth as she gasped, 'Oh no!'

…


	13. Chapter 13

**All the way with LBJ 13**

Inspector Lawson looked at the three women sitting across the table from him in the Ballarat Station Interview room. Both Janet and Jean had insisted on being present while he interviewed Liz. The two sisters sat close together, and Janet had her arm protectively around Liz's shoulders. Jean sat on the left and regarded Matthew impassively. Charlie Davis attended, taking notes.

Matthew sat back and considered what Liz had been telling him. From all accounts she had had no knowledge of Samuel Hamilton committing the murder. Yes, she had willingly harboured a fugitive from the Australian Army, assisting him with clothes and shelter and hiding him up in a make shift camp in the gully behind her home. Yes, she had stolen (or as she termed it, 'borrowed'), money from her employer and sister. And yes, she had run away with the man, enabling him to escape and evade their investigation and the Army Draft. But did she have any knowledge of the murder? No, he truly did not believe she had had any idea that Samuel Hamilton had hit John Baxter with a shovel causing his death.

'Well Matthew? Are you going to charge Liz with anything?' asked Jean

'I'm sorry, so very, very sorry,' put in Liz tearfully, 'I promise I will pay Ted back every cent borrowed. I really didn't know Sam had done such a horrible thing. Please believe me.'

'Inspector, you can tell Williams that Dad and I will pay back every cent to him right away, please don't charge her!' pleaded Janet.

He sighed. Liz wasn't a stupid woman, just young, terribly impressionable and naïve. She had been taken in by a sweet talking attractive older man and was now suffering the consequences. He was reluctant to compound her misery with charges and a police record.

'Young lady,' Matthew said to Liz sternly, 'Your actions have been naïve and foolhardy. You have caused great distress to your family, friends and employer. However, as both your sister and Mrs. Blake here have testified to your good character, and you have admitted your misdemeanours, I am inclined to let you go with a Caution and release you into your sister's custody.'

'Oh, thank you! Thank you!' both Liz and Janet cried out.

'Understand this though, Miss Johnstone,' continued Matthew grimly, 'although this is not a conviction, it will be part a criminal record and held in your name for 5 years. If after that period of time you have committed no further offence nor come to our attention again you can petition the Police to have this expunged and your criminal record removed. You will repay all monies taken. You will apologise to Ted Williams and thank him for not pressing charges against you. Community service will be requested of you. You are expected to remain at home under the supervision of your sister and father. Do you agree to these conditions?'

Liz's eyes were large and solemn. She nodded her head and sombrely replied, 'Yes Inspector.'

Janet hugged her sister encouragingly and added her thanks to Matthew.

'Very well,' continued Matthew. 'The appropriate paperwork will be waiting for you at the front desk, once you have completed this you are free to leave with your sister. However, I strongly advise you to stay well clear of Samuel Hamilton, any future fraternisation with that man will jeopardise the conditions of your Caution.'

Liz glared angrily. 'No fear of that, Inspector. I never want to see him again, I hope he rots in jail for what he's done!'

…

Matthew handed the women over to Charlie Davis to formalise the paperwork. As Charlie escorted the two sisters from the interview room Jean lingered behind to speak with Matthew.

'What now Matthew? What happens now?' she asked.

'I need to interview Samuel Hamilton in hospital. Just waiting for word that he is out of surgery and awake – he's smashed himself up pretty badly from all accounts. Pretty much totalled her car. He's got a badly broken leg, couple of ribs, lacerations and a knock on the head. He's darn lucky to be alive.' Informed Matthew.

'Unlike poor John Baxter.' Commented Jean.

Matthew grunted in agreement. 'Bill Hobart is with him, as soon as I get the word I'll be having a little chat with the man.'

Jean nodded. 'I'll keep your dinner's warm for you and Charlie. I expect a full report when you get back!'

'Careful Jean,' Matthew smiled wanly at her, 'you're not on the payroll yet!'

…

Matthew glared down at the pale faced Samuel Hamilton lying in the hospital bed. Sam's leg was in traction and he had numerous bandages about his body. He wasn't going anywhere in a hurry. Bill Hobart lurked near the doorway and Alice Harvey was in attendance acting as medical consultant.

'You can interview him Inspector,' Alice said, 'but not more than 5 or 10 minutes. He is only just now coming out of anaesthetic from surgery. He will need pain relief soon, so make it quick.'

'Samuel Hamilton,' announced Mathew, 'you are under arrest for number of offences including theft of a motor vehicle and confidence fraud. These are enough to put you inside for a long stretch. More seriously, we will be holding you on suspicion of the murder of John Baxter. We have conclusive evidence placing you at the scene, and your subsequent actions are highly suspicious. Anything you say will be held in evidence in a court of law. You may have a lawyer present; however, it is in your best interests if you make a clean breast of it all now.

Hamilton gazed up at Matthew through bleary eyes. He groaned slightly, then replied, 'Nah, I don't need a brief. Its' a fair cop. Didn't mean to kill that quack, didn't mean to hit him so hard. Didn't mean for him to fall on those spikes. I just lost it when I saw him sneaking and creeping around the house. Lost it.'

'You were acquainted with Dr. Baxter?' questioned Matthew.

'Acquainted? Nah, not acquainted. But I recognised him alright, the bastard. He was the quack who examined me at the Army station. Told him I had flat feet and asthma and couldn't go to the Army. Told him and told him. Got my job, my life, no time for the Army, but did he listen? Nah, poncey quack signed me of as A1 fit. Stupid bastard said I would be sent to 'Nam.'

'What were you doing on the Johnstone property that night?' Matthew probed.

Hamilton leered dopily. 'That sweet little bit of crumpet, Liz, promised to help me out. Had to run, didn't I? 'Scape the Army rozzers. Couldn't take the company car, so took the train up and met 'er at the station. I were hiding up the bush and she was more than helpful with a bit of cash and the like.' Hamilton winked suggestively. 'I was waiting out back of the shed for her to come home from work, she promised to bring me some more smokes, when I saw that Baxter bloke drive up and park down the lane. Didn't know it was him at first, but as soon as I saw him creeping and sneaking up the drive I recognised him right off.'

'And what? You confronted him?' asked Matthew.

'Too right I did. Stinking quack. Called him over and called him a bloody quack bastard,' Hamilton chuckled. 'Oh, he didn't like that, did he, the bugger! Didn't recognise me at first. Soon set HIM to rights I did! Told him right off. And he had the nerve to tell me he was going to report me! Bloody bastard.'

'And is that when you hit him with the shovel?' put in Bill Hobart.

Hamilton chuckled again. 'Sure 'nuff did. There it was, right handy. Couldn't have him run off and be telling the Army rozzers, now could I? Gave him a right clonk on the noggin.' Hamilton sobered suddenly. 'Didn't expect him to fall like that though. That was a bugger.'

'Certainly a bugger for him,' muttered Bill.

Matthew continued to press Hamilton. 'And the Doctor's car? What happened with that?'

'Couldn't leave that sitting about, 'eh? Too obvious-like. Took it and drove it off a cliff.' Said Hamilton smugly.

'Was Liz aware of what you had done?' Matthew questioned.

'Nah, she's just a bit of silly skirt. Handy to have around, skirt with transport. Silly bint.' Hamilton grimaced with pain and looked over at Alice. 'You, Doc, give me something, will ya?'

'Inspector,' Alice spoke up curtly. 'Have you finished your questioning?' Alice wasn't impressed with Hamilton, but she would never let her personal opinion of a person get in the way of treating them correctly.

'For the moment,' responded Matthew. 'We will draw up your Statement for you to sign in the morning, Hamilton.'

'Well, one good thing, won't be going into the Army now!' replied Hamilton.

'No, you won't be going anywhere. Not for a very long time.' Said Matthew.

…..

It was well after 7pm when Matthew and Charlie returned to the Blake residence. Jean was sitting in the lounge carefully mending and darning clothes with a fierce determination and barely contained excitement. She looked up at the two men as they entered, raised an eyebrow in query and asked 'Well?'

'I'm famished!' declared Charlie making a beeline for the kitchen.

Matthew grinned at Jean and cocked his head toward the kitchen. 'Dinner first, eh, Detective Jean?'

'Pfhtt,' Jean blew a raspberry at Matthew as she put down her sewing and rose to accompany the men into the kitchen. 'Surely you can talk and eat at the same time!'

Matthew laughed and sat down to enjoy his dinner while filling Jean in on all the details of his interview with Hamilton.

'My word!' exclaimed Jean as she sat back in her chair in astonishment. 'What a repulsive specimen of mankind that Samuel Hamilton is!'

'Well, he is going away for a long, long time.' Said Charlie with satisfaction as he munched through the last of Jean's meat loaf and gravy.

'Poor Liz. Poor Janet!' observed Jean.

'Yes, this one has no happy ending for anyone, that I can see.' Said Matthew.

At that moment there was a loud knock at the front door.

'I'll get it,' said Charlie as he pushed back his chair and left the kitchen.

Jean was clearing the table of the dinner dishes when Charlie returned from answering the door. In his hand was a yellow envelope, his face was stricken.

'Telegram for you Jean,' he said with trepidation and handed over the yellow missive.

Jean took the envelope and sat back down at the table with a thump. Her face was ashen and her hands trembled as she opened the telegram. She carefully read the message there, then turned to Matthew with a tremulous smile and tears running down her face.

'Oh Matthew! I have a happy ending!' she cried and handed him the telegram.

Matthew took the page, and Charlie leaned over his shoulder to read:

' **4 days R+R Meet Circular Quay Syd Thurs 2pm. Lucien** '

….

 _Sorry to have taken so long to finish this. Family and personal issues. Hope you enjoyed. I decided the telegram should be a happy ending, not grim. We can only hope. Wild_


End file.
